Mine to keep
by MissSparrow101
Summary: He had watched her. He had finally taken her. And now, now she was his to keep. Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves,**

**I wasn't sure if I should make this idea I got into a new story. But I just could not get it out of my head. I know I have more stories to attend to, but I just felt this one needed to be read too. Please let me know what you think ;)**

**Chapter 1.**

I finally had some time to myself. The last few nights I had spent on my part time job, as understudy to the singers of the café I worked at.

Everybody was down with the flu, and so that meant I had to sing al the solo's, 3 nights in a row. Not that I minded, not at all. There was just one thing that made me want to sing there less and less… Him.

Every night, for the past 4 months, a large guy had been watching me sing. And not just because he liked my voice, or any of the other singers. No, he really was there for me. The look in his eyes whenever I was singing brought me shivers. I feared his dark eyes, his lustful gaze.

Of course, in a café, you found a lot of lustful guys who hoped they would get lucky at night. But he seemed different. He was not interested in any of the other woman who sang beside me. And believe me when I say I really wasn't the prettiest woman there.

But now, with everyone getting better from the flu, I had a week off. And I was determined to enjoy every second of my time off.

Today it was Sunday, and I decided I wanted to start this week of right. So when my alarm went off at 9 am, I stretched my muscles and hopped into my fitness clothes.

My breakfast consisted of a banana and a glass of milk. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and then I was off.

The fitness centre was only 15 minutes away from my home, but I still always went by car. Call me lazy I know, but I did went there about four times a week.

I parked in the first empty spot I came across and saw Anna's blue Renault parked a little farther. A smile played across my lips. I always enjoyed working out with someone else. And Anna was even more determined to get in shape then I was. She was fun.

I greeted the woman at the desk when I walked in and took the stairs to the woman's dressing room.

The fitness centre I went to was exclusive and really big. The fitness part was large, providing everyone with enough privacy. There also were 2 pools, a whirlpool and a sauna. I loved this place.

That is also the reason I was here 4 times a week. Not to work out like Anna did. No I did that twice a week. The other 2 times you could find me in one of the pools. I love swimming.

I placed my bag into a locker and placed my jacked in there also. For a second I lingered, not able to choose between going swimming instantly, or working out before I did so. With a sigh I picked the latter.

I found Anna across the gym, already working herself in sweat on the treadmill.

"He Anna", I greeted her as I picked the treadmill next to her. She smiled and greeted me back.

"I had not expected you to show up on a Sunday", she joked, giving me a wink.

Anna knew about my part-time job and found it very amazing that I was a singer.

I had often explained her that I was just the understudy, but she still found it totally cool. Last night I had brought her with me, trying to get her to see it was not that amazing. But then everybody called in sick and I had to sing every solo again. She just wouldn't shut up about it.

"You did show up, so why wouldn't I?", I asked her, starting my work out slowly.

Anna grinned.

"Because I saw how the guys were reacting to you last night Roxeanne", she taunted me, her facial expression pressing my buttons.

I stuck out my tongue and put my ears in. Maybe working out alone was better after all.

My mind was still occupied with that one big man that still gave me the creeps. Anna had not seen him, luckily. His presence was enough to keep me on edge all night.

He always chose the backseats, so I could not get a clear eye on him, but he always made sure I'd seen him, before he or I left.

The first times he had been around I was flattered. But when he kept coming, even after a month, I started to feel something was not right about it. I gave him the label stalker, but that was not true since he didn't really stalk me, he never bothered me. Not in the café, nor out. He just watched.

I sighed and started running, I needed to get my mind clear.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, and my mind still as bothered by the man, I stopped the treadmill. Anna was still running, but she slowed down a bit when she saw I was stopping.

"You're not going home already, are you?", she asked me, her face written with disbelieve.

I smiled and before I could answer, she did it for me.

"Swimming it is I see. I'll still have 6 miles to go, but then I'll join you", she said, waving me off.

I laughed and retreated to the dressing room. Anna was an easy, go with the flow person. I loved her a lot for it.

I showered quickly before I pulled my bikini on.

I wasn't fat, nor skinny. I was the regular woman you see on the streets. My stomach was almost flat, my legs just slightly bigger than the ideal size the media tells us to have. But I liked my body. You could tell I worked out, and that was all that mattered to me. I felt good.

The guys who wanted just some bones and a pretty face could walk by. My wild curls would never stay in place, and I didn't do make up like it was everything to me. Mascara was enough for me.

And right now, on Sunday and in the gym, I not even bothered with the little make up I owned. I was here to enjoy myself, to relax. Not to flirt.

I bound my long curls into a ponytail and pulled my towel from my locker. Time to swim.

There weren't many people working out today, I remembered seeing 6 people from the minute I had walked in.

The pool was completely deserted. Lovely.

I threw my towel on a seat nearby the pool and dove in. The feeling was amazing. The water was colder than most people preferred, I loved the temperature.

I swam a few rounds under water. It was what I loved most about swimming. When you're totally under water, holding your breath and just enjoying the water, it was also completely silent. I lived for it.

While I had been bored at the treadmill after 15 minutes, I already had swum an hour before I leaned against the side of the pool, wondering when Anna would join me.

It was that moment when I saw him. The hairs on my arms stood straight as I watched the biggest, most dangerous man I had ever seen walk closer towards the place I was in the water.

I instantly knew it was him. I had seen him last night and I was sure.

But I had never seen his complete face. And right now, I was scared shitless. He was bald, I had seen that much at night. But he also had a scar running from his cheek down to his chin. His eyes seemed dark, but the distance between us was too great to be sure.

And I was determined not to find out either.

As he came closer, I moved towards the middle of the pool, hoping he didn't wanted his clothes to get wet. I needed to warn the staff before he got to me.

His laugh stopped me. The sound was dark and deep. I slowly turned and met his gaze.

"You can't escape me, darling", that dark voice told me. I stood there frozen, wondering if I should swim towards the other side of the pool and run.

In my moment of distress I did register his dark clothing. He wore heavy combat boots and a brown jacked, that seemed heavy. Not that he would mind, he was a big guy.

'That's not helping at all', my mind told me as I was watching all the muscle the man had.

"Fuck", I muttered softly when I realised I was in a really bad situation.

And it only got worse.

At the moment I decided to make a run for the other side of the pool, Anna walked into the room. And she was not alone.

Two guys walked behind her, one holding onto her arm, a gun pressed to her temple.

My mouth fell open to scream, but there was no sound. I desperately watched around, hoping to see someone who could help us. But the place seemed completely empty.

I turned myself to Anna once more, seeing how scared she was, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Anna", I said, not knowing how to comfort her.

His chuckle was what got my attention. I turned towards him, not sure what it was he wanted from me now.

"This lovely girl is your friend Anna, am I right?", he questioned me. I silently nodded. He grinned.

"That's what I thought. You see, she is scared. And she has all the reasons to be. Now if you would be so kind to get yourself over here, she'll be unharmed", he explained with that dangerous voice, while he motioned right before him in the pool.

I swallowed and glanced over at Anna. She was terrified.

I sighed and wondered if I could bring myself to swim over towards him. What would he do with me?

"Come come, we don't have all day, darling," he said. I watched him again, after I saw how the guy holding Anna pressed his gun even closer towards her head. Anne whimpered.

I sighed defeated. I had no choice here.

I slowly swam closer to him, watching how he squatted down when I almost reached the edge of the pool.

He was so immense. His thighs alone were unbelievable muscled. Bigger then my middle. I stopped within an arm's reach. I knew Anna was scared, but so was I. I felt my stomach turn and my body tremble. His eyes locked with mine, his grin making place for a smile.

"Good girl, now come here", he said. I took the last step, seeing how he reached out for my hands and in one swift motion he stood and pulled me from the water, placing me before him on the edge of the pool.

I felt like covering myself, but he wouldn't release my arms. His hungry eyes watched every inch from my body before he locked his eyes with mine again.

I started shivering from the lack of water that had warmed me.

He towered over me, being 2 heads bigger than me for sure. I swallowed once more, making sure to break the eye contact, watching his shoulders instead.

A hand on my chin reconnected our stares.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment."

I frowned at his words. What was he talking about?

When I opened my mouth to ask questions I heard Anna's cry and while he had my chin in his grip, I could see her from where I stood.

"Don't hurt her, please", I pleaded, bringing my eyes back to his. His grin returned.

He released my chin, took hold of my arm again and pulled me away from the pool, like he was afraid I would jump back in if I would get the chance.

He was probably right.

He nodded his head in the direction of the other guys and Anna, at which they left us. I watched them leave and then hesitantly brought my eyes back to this enormous man. What did he want from me?

"Now that I finally have all your attention," he started. I involuntarily started shivering, from cold and fear. I wondered if he noticed I was cold. He probably didn't care. Maybe he wanted it that way, me being completely uncomfortable.

"Whenever you disobey me, your friend will bear the consequences."

His threat sounded dark, and I immediately believed he was capable of hurting her. I knew he had me in control. I would never allow anyone to hurt my friend.

He saw my pained, distressed frown, and a smug smile formed around his lips.

"I see you understand me, my darling. For now, I want you to accompany me upstairs. Your questions will be answered later", the last part was added when he saw me open my mouth.

The look in his eyes alone was enough to keep me quiet. He released my left arm, but kept a good grip on my right.

"Can I get my towel?", I softly asked, even before I realised I asked it. He thought it over, and then he nodded. He didn't release me though.

To my surprise he gently led me to the chair my towel was placed on. He did release me then, taking the towel and placing it around me.

I slightly backed away from the closeness of his body, but he ignored my move.

"Now come", he said, taking my arm once again, his hand steady around my wrist. He wasn't hurting me, but I knew the grip was strong enough for me not to escape. Not that I dared trying.

He exactly knew the way to the woman's dressing room. How I hoped someone was in there.

He opened the door for me, gently but firmly pushing me inside before he closed and locked the door behind me.

I saw Anna standing against one of the lockers. The guy who had kept her under shot earlier, now stood next to her, watching her closely.

I gave her a empathic look, not knowing how to make this all go away. Her sad smile told me she didn't knew either.

"Now, the building is completely empty, only my men are in here. Don't attempt any stupid escapes. You won't even make it towards the stairs", The big man behind me told us.

He walked until he stood before me, eyeing me up and down, his eyes resting on the towel.

"Do you have your necessities to shower here?", he then asked me, catching me totally off guard. I slowly nodded, watching over to Anna. She also didn't liked where this was going.

"Good, where?", he asked, taking a step aside so I could show him. I hesitantly took a step in the direction of my locker, taking the key I kept around my ankle.

He held his hand out, not even trusting me with the key to the locker. I handed it over to him and pointed towards my locker.

He opened it and pulled my bag out, going through my stuff. As embarrassed as I thought I'd be when a complete stranger would go through my underwear and stuff, I just stood there. Once again I was frozen.

He pulled my wallet and phone out of the bag, placing both items in his jacket.

"Find her stuff", he told the other guy who stood with Anna.

I watched how she handed him her key and showed him her locker. I was still watching them when I felt his eyes on me once more.

"Take your necessities", he said, keeping his body right next to mine. I picked my shampoo and conditioner bottle. When I reached for my underwear, he stopped me.

"You don't need them in the shower, you will get dressed here", he sternly said. My shocked eyes met his. But his face was blank. I swallowed and stood. He placed his hands on my shoulders, walking me towards the showers.

For once I was so happy about the small shower cabins. He would never fit in with me. And I could close and lock the door. Thank god.

"You have ten minutes, no longer", he told me before he pushed me in the first cabin. I turned and watched how he leaned back against the side of the cabin.

"Can I shut the door?", I asked, sounding more like a beg then a question.

He smiled.

"There's no use in hiding yourself from me. But yes, you may close the door. But it will stay unlocked", he warned. I nodded and I could just see Anna walk into the shower room, before I closed the door.

I instantly started the shower. I needed to block the sounds out of my mind. This all could not be happening. It just couldn't.

I started washing my hair, afraid he would come in at any second, I kept my bikini on. My body would be the last thing I would wash.

But when my hair was done, I found myself still resisting to take my bikini off. I did wash myself, but kept the set on.

"One minute", I heard him say from behind the door.

I then shut the shower and dried myself as best as I could with the large towel. I took my bottles from the floor and very slowly opened the cabin door.

He still stood there exactly like I had left him. When I tried to walk past him, he blocked me with his arm, keeping me in the cabin.

"I remember you wearing a bikini under that", he said, keeping his hand out for me to put the bikini in. I swallowed and adverted my eyes from his.

Asshole.

Keeping the towel on, I removed the top and bottom of my bikini, handing them over without showing him any inch of my body.

He grinned, but then let me pass him.

I felt he was walking right behind me, way too close for my liking. He wasn't seriously letting me dress in front of him, was he?

He sat down on one of the seats and nodded in the direction of my bag. He wanted me to get dressed.

I turned and took my time sorting my clothes out. I wanted to postpone the moment as long as I could before I would let my towel drop.

"Do I need to assist you, perhaps?", his dark voice came from behind me. I quickly shook my head.

"Then get dressed", he warned, placing his enormous hands on his knees, watching me with pure amusement.

I turned my back towards him, decided I could at least get my panties on without dropping the towel. But he didn't liked that.

"Remove the towel. You are not allowed to hide anything from me", he said. I met his gaze once more, disbelief written all over my face.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you", I hissed. I was getting angry, while being afraid. The words had been playing in my had, but his remark had loured them out.

"Are you sure about that?", he taunted, getting from his seat and making his way over to me. I turned my back towards him, not wanting him so close.

"Drop it", he said into my ear as he pulled at the towel. I shook my head no, but then felt how he powerful removed the towel from me, throwing it away.

"Beautiful", he softly said, while one of his hands stroke over my back and even lower.

"I'll get dressed", I said, covering my breasts and moving to grasp my clothes. But he wasn't having any of it.

"You've had your chance."

He firmly turned me around and took my panties in his hand. He bowed down in order for me to step into them.

Ashamed to the bone, I stepped in. He slowly pulled them up. Kissing my thighs as he did so.

I took a small step back, feeling how he placed his fingers under the elastics of the waistband, pulling me back.

"If you're rather naked, just say so", he warned me. I shook my head and took a small step closer towards him. He nodded in approval.

Taking his time with my bra, he let me turn and placed the bands around my arms. He shoved the material of the cups until he could cup my breasts with them, his hands feeling me up.

He then clasped it shut and took my jeans.

He again bowed down and let me step into them. I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep me from falling. He pulled my jeans up and then zipped the zipper and he closed the button.

At that point I saw Anna walking back in, the guy who seemed very interested in her close behind. He ushered her towards the other side of the dressing room, so I could not see her.

"Your arms", I heard him say while I was not paying attention to him. I quickly watched him, seeing how he placed my red blouse on my arms and took his time buttoning it. He let the 2 upper buttons open, smiling while he watched the total picture of me.

I took another small step back, not sure what he would do with me now I was dressed. My hair was still dripping wet, causing me to shiver. He noticed.

Pulling me closer and turning me, he took a smaller towel out of my bag and started to rub my hair dry.

I knew this would take a while, with my long and thick hair.

"Exquisite", I heard him mumble from behind me. He really took his time drying my hair. He was being gentle, more than I would have expected from someone that looked so dangerous and bad.

"There are blow-dryers over there", I softly said, pointing into the right direction. He ignored me, apparently rather using his hands to dry my hair.

When he was finally done, he dropped the towel and turned me around, pulling me in between his legs.

His face was so close, too close.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken too. Especially when we are leaving."

I just nodded, not even feeling like talking to him anyway. He kept staring into my eyes while one of his hands took a long curl that hung in my face and placed it behind my ear.

It was then we heard a shriek and both he and I turned out heads in the direction the sound was coming from.

"What's going on?", His dark voice demanded. He stood and pulled me with him, towards the other side of the dressing room.

Anna stood there, dressed into her underwear her eyes red from crying.

"She slipped sir", the guy answered him. I saw how Anna was troubling with breathing. She was starting to panic.

"Please let me go, please", she pleaded, fresh tears forming in her eyes. My captors grip on my arm intensified for a minute.

"You either keep her under control, or I'll take it over from here", he threatened. The guy nodded and roughly handed Anne her jeans and sweater. She slowly clothed herself.

I felt so sorry for her. I had to dress in front of one stranger, she was on total display here.

"Take her bag, we are done here", the big man said. He pulled me towards my bag and took it in his free hand.

He handed me my coat, and then we walked out of the dressing room, towards the stairs.

To my complete amazement, the whole gym was empty. Not one soul was exercising. I wondered if they had killed them or something. They seemed capable of that.

The desk by the entrance was empty too. At this point I started to panic. They would kidnap us.

He led us to a big black hummer, using his key to open it. He helped me inside and quickly followed. Being with three of them and two of us, I felt totally outnumbered. Not that I would be able to stand alone this big guy.

He waited patiently until Anna and the other guys took place before us, the third man taking place behind the wheel.

"Let's move", I heard him speak next to me.

I tried to gain as little attention as I could, staring outside, keeping quiet like he wanted me to be.

But he seemed very interested in me. I firstly felt his hands on my thighs, gripping them lightly. I kept ignoring him, until his fingers started tracing my cheekbone.

"You fear me", he stated. It wasn't even a question.

I turned my head, watching him square in the eyes.

"Of course I do, I don't even know who you are", I said to him. Closing my eyes as I remembered him telling me to shut it. But he didn't seemed angry as I opened my eyes again. He seemed amused, intrigued by me.

"My name is Bane."

**Soooo this story is about Bane, yes. But not like my other fics. The storyline in this story will be slightly different then Batman the dark knight. Bane does not always needs to wear a mask, and his whole history in the movie is not what will happen or has happened in my fic. Just read, and enjoy the ride!**

**Feel free to let me know what you think about this idea! Please!**

**Tessa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves,**

**The story will be from Roxeanne's prerogative. Maybe a few chapters will be from Bane's. I make no promises yet. But do let me know what you think!**

**As for the details to Bane… Since Roxeanne doesn't know yet, neither will you… I hope that way you even feel more related to her!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

_"My name is Bane."_

His name did not ring any bells. His look intensified, so did his hold on my face. I didn't dared closing my eyes.

Soft talking in the front seats was heard, but my mind was to occupied with this man. My body was in surviving mode, I was past the point of shivering. But my nerves were so bad I hoped he would let my face go this instant.

"Why?" I then uttered. I didn't just wanted to know why. I needed it.

He adverted his eyes from mine for a second, bringing his hand from my face to my cheek. I wondered why he wouldn't answer me.

"Later", he said. My eyes begged him to please answer me, but he once again adverted his gaze. He placed one arm around me, pulling me closer to his body.

It felt weird. Not safe, dangerous. His body was enormous, too big for me to like. I felt like I was being pressed against a machine instead of a man. His hand rested around my waist, stroking me there.

I looked before me, seeing Anna looking back at me. I knew she was just as scared as I was.

'Hang on', I mouthed to her. She nodded while another tear made its way down her cheek.

"Will you stop crying for God's sake!" the man next to Anna almost yelled at her. She stilled and quickly covered her eyes.

I felt Bane's arm pulling me little closer at this. The man muttered a few more curses towards Anna before Bane had enough.

"That's enough Roger. Shut it", he almost growled. I felt glad Bane had interfered. Anna had not deserved this. As I hadn't.

* * *

After an hour or so I felt my legs going numb. I was tired from everything and wondered how long we would be driving. And then the horrible next question. Where did they take us?

I had spent the hour watching the guys, hoping the gain enough information for the police when we would be rescued. If we would be rescued that was.

Bane was far the most interesting man of the three. He was definitely big and muscled. Strong. He was also the kindest of the three. Until now at least.

He spend the hour watching outside the window, stealing a glance in my direction every now and then.

But the man named Roger, he was the one I worried about most. For Anna's sake. He kept touching her, muttering towards her whenever she wouldn't respond immediately.

I tried to look away, and to ignore him, because I was reaching my limits of control. I feared Bane, yes I did. And he had warned me, more than once. But when Roger started kissing Anna forcefully, pulling her hair in the process, something inside me snapped.

I lunched forward and tried to pull him of off her. He yelled, Anna cried, chaos. Bane acted immediately. With one strong arm, I was pulled backwards and onto his lap.

While one hand kept me close to his body, the other moved to cover my mouth.

"Remember our little chat, darling. I would hate to reprimand you here", he said into my ear. I tried to free myself, but to no use. His one arm kept me perfectly in place, while he kept covering my mouth for the next minutes.

When I leaned back into him, sighing in defeat, he released my mouth, placing his other hand around me as well. He rested it on my stomach, drawing circles there.

I didn't liked the fact he was touching me as much as he was, but I was momentarily occupied with the scene before me. Roger kept bothering Anna. I wished the roles were reversed. I knew Anna would never snap. She was way too sweet. I would have.

Just when I felt like losing it again, Bane apparently had enough too.

"Roger, hands off the girl. If you can't stick to the plan and wait, you're out", his deep voice said behind me.

"But boss, she's-"Bane's stare apparently cut him off, for he roughly shove Anna aside and looked straight before him. I sideways watched Bane, not wanting him to see me do it. But of course he did. Where was my luck today?

"Something interesting you see here, darling?", he said, just when I innocently watched before me. I shook my head, but I would not get away with it so easily.

He turned me sideways on his lap, pressing hard enough into me so I could feel something underneath me, I'd rather had not felt. It make me sick to my stomach thinking I would be raped too.

"Tell me your name", he said. I waited, he did knew my name. Why did he ask me for it?

Amusement filled his chuckle.

"I want to hear you say it", he said then, urging me to speak.

"Roxeanne", I answered, trying to pull myself back as far as he would let me. He chuckled once more at my action.

"Even more beautiful coming from your mouth, my dove. But then again you're a singer", he said. At that I did feel a shiver run through my body. He was referring to my job at the café. Why now?

He rested on hand on my upper thigh.

"Tell me Roxeanne. Would you sing for me?", he asked. I was shocked, and watching his face, he saw it too.

"No", I answered defiantly. The amusement in his eyes made place for a slight hint of anger.

"Not here, not now. Caged birds don't sing."

He laughed at my words, stroking my leg with his large hand.

"Not only a beautiful face, body and voice, but witty too", he mocked me, bringing his mouth next to my ear.

"Soon you will sing, among other things you'll do for me. You belong to me", he darkly whispered. I moved away from him, but he simply pulled me back.

"I belong to myself", I hissed, again trying to break free. His hand then found its way around my neck, holding it tight.

"Not anymore", he said, before he kissed my cheek and then my neck. I closed my eyes as I let him. I had seen the anger in his eyes, I didn't wanted him to hurt me, or Anna.

One of his hands moved towards my chest, cupping me through my blouse. I shivered at the contact, but stayed silent.

When I didn't reacted, even when he opened another button of my blouse, he suddenly released my chest.

"I am happy that you seem to learn quickly", he said, moving my hair out of my face. I didn't reacted, just sat there. If he wanted a lifeless puppet, he could get one.

* * *

It had been a long, long drive. But then we reached a boat. It was of regular seize. Bigger than I have ever been on, smaller than the luxurious yachts on the TV.

We parked at an empty spot. Bane got out of the car, pulling me with him. There was a small wooden plank to get us onto the boat. I was just overweighing my chances to jump, but Bane was one step ahead of me.

He picked me up, as Roger did Anna. They would not risk us getting away. His arms brought me close to his face. I didn't liked it.

His eyes seemed glued on mine, while walking us aboard.

"We depart immediately."

I watched them start the boat and then the dock, which was getting smaller and smaller once we drifted away. I felt I was on the brink of tears now. All my hope was gone.

Roger was pulling Anna down below, and I would've followed if Bane had put me down. But he hadn't. I was still in his arms. He went into the opposite direction, walking us into a large room. The boat was old, I could tell. There was a large bed, a nightstand and a small closet. That was it.

Bane placed me on the bed, his eyes watching me closely as I climbed away from him and stood on the other side of the bed.

"There's a bathroom through that door", he told me, pointing towards the second door behind me.

I watched but quickly returned my gaze towards him.

"Can I see Anna?", I asked. Bane's grin disappeared. A more dark, lustful glance was lingering in his eyes.

"You will stay here, with me", he replied. Turning to close the door behind him, and walking further in.

I moved aside when he walked towards me, but he passed me and walked into the bathroom. He didn't even bother to close the door.

I walked around the bed and sat down there, watching outside the small window. Water, only water.

Why was I here. Would he rape me?

I rested my head on my knees, when I felt hands around my waist.

"Tell me, my dove, how old are you exactly?", he asked me, pulling me before him on the bed. I wiggled a bit, not liking his closeness.

"Too young for you", I responded. It slipped my mouth, and I cursed myself for it.

"Perhaps your friend Anna would be proper for me then? Hmm?", he sneered. His mood changed as fast as lightening, I noted to shut myself from now on.

"22."

"Already a woman, so drop the childish behaviour", he mocked me. I turned in his grasp and faced him.

"You kidnapped me. How should I behave, you tell me!", I said a little louder than I intended to.

A smile played across his lips, they were full lips. I don't know why I noticed that.

"Let me show you then", he answered, pulling me underneath him, capturing my lips with his kissing me deeply. I was wiggling and not cooperating, but he didn't even noticed. He forced his tongue into my mouth, while his hand groped my breasts.

"Stop!", I said out of breath when I finally had pulled my face away from his.

He suddenly stopped his touches. He placed himself on top of me, making sure I felt all of his weight.

"Let me put down a few rules, for you and your friends sake. You will not run, any attempts of escape will be punished. You will listen to me and obey, and in return I won't hurt you, or your friend", he said.

"Molesting me is hurting me", I said. His eyes turned darker at that, but he seemed to have himself under control.

"You're mine. Ever since I saw you sing in that little café. I know you have noticed me too. From now on you will only sing for me, love me, belong to me", he said.

That was what really shut me up. He was a stalker. And a very strong one too. Tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't stop them anymore. I plainly cried, laying beneath him.

It seemed to soften him a bit, for I felt his hand caressing my cheek.

"Now my dove, don't cry. Behave and I'll be good to you. I'll keep you safe."

He kissed my jaw and then my cheeks. I turned my head away, but it didn't seemed to matter. He wouldn't stop. He started unbuttoning my blouse. I was too tired to fight him anymore. He would have his way with me, one way or another.

He pulled me up and removed the material, before he unzipped my jeans.

"Please, anything but that", I pleaded. He stopped in his tracks.

"Please don't rape me", I cried softly. He pulled me to his chest, kissing my forehead.

"Not tonight, but soon. I need to have you, I have waited for a long time, my darling. But not tonight. You're going to sleep. You need it", he said. I cried into his chest, him being the only thing for me to hold on too.

He pulled my jeans of too and then slid me under the covers. He moved around and came back with a needle.

"No, no, I hate needles. I'll go to sleep. I promise, I swear", I said, moving myself up and away. He watched me with interest.

"The other option would be that I'd join you, so I can keep an eye on you", he said. I stilled and nodded.

"Are you sure? If you do try anything I will sedate you", he said, swinging the needle in the air.

"Yes, I'm- I'm sure", I stammered. He grinned and placed the needle back. He undid his own pants and jacket before he turned and joined me. He placed his body flush against mine, letting me feel exactly how much he wanted me. I silently cried into my pillow.

How did this happen?

**And here's chapter 2! A little shorter than the first, but a necessity. How are you liking this Bane so far? Any tips and ideas? There welcome!**

**Tessa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am amazed with all the reviews and kind messages I got on this story. I am totally in love with the concept, so here's another chappie, just for you guys! Please share your ideas and fantasies with me, it'll make me write more often!**

**Warning: There is a small violent scene in this chapter, you've been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3.**

I tried to fall asleep. I did. But everything that had happened to me today kept me wide awake. I couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep. His breathing sounded even, but I was too scared to take my chances on it. I had a feeling he would sedate me if he needed to.

I opened my eyes and just stared at the wall. If you would have told me yesterday about what would happen to me today, I would have laughed. It seemed to ridiculous to be true. Why me. Why Anna?

I sighed and realised that he could have heard me. He pulled me a little closer, but didn't say anything. I really hoped he was sleeping.

A few minutes passed before we heard a heavy knocking on the door. I jumped and got up straight. Bane was even faster, pulling me against him. I quickly moved, pulling myself free from his grasp. In the heat of the moment, he didn't pulled me back.

"What is it?", Bane questioned. The door opened at that. Roger came in, his face written in shock. I instantly feared the worst.

"What have you done?", Bane questioned him, watching from his face towards Rogers hands. I followed his gaze and saw the blood on his fingers. My mouth fell open and I rushed to get up and past the two man and out the door.

"Roxanne stay here!", I heard Bane call, but I was already on the other side of the deck. I had no clue as if where Anna was, but I feared she was really hurt. I ran into the first room I came across, picking right.

It was the kitchen area, decorated with a small kitchen corner and a large table with 6 chairs. My heart almost stopped when I saw Anna sit on one of the chairs, holding her arm to her chest.

"Anna are you okay?", I asked, afraid to hear her answer.

She instantly looked up and her eyes met mine. She watched my face first before her eyes travelled down onto my body. I was still wearing only my underwear. I noticed it at the same time she did.

"Roxeanne, why are you?-" she was cut off when Roger came storming in. I could tell she feared him immensely. She made herself even smaller on the chair, trying to disappear into thin air. Rogers eyes shot with fire.

He took a step towards her, making her flinch even more. I understood he was indeed the one who had hurt her.

"Don't you dare touch her", I said. My voice a lot braver then I really was.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think could stop me?", he said, spitting before me on the floor. Anna clutched her arm even tighter to her chest. That was enough information for me.

When Roger took another step towards her, I jumped in front of her, standing in between the both of them. Roger eyed me before he suddenly brought his hand up and knocked me in my face. I had not known what to expect, but I certainly had not seen this one coming. I tripped over my own feet and landed on the floor.

"No stop!", I heard Anna cry.

I watched how he knelt over me and kicked me in my stomach and ribs. I felt like I would break. Fire ran through my lungs as I felt his foot make contact with my chest for the second time.

"Roger!", I heard an extremely loud and deep voice shout. I closed my eyes. I didn't wanted to see the next blow coming.

I was dry heaving, rolling myself over to my side. I had never felt anything as painful as this.

Anna cried loudly, Bane yelled, Roger cursed. I felt like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't existed.

I heard heavy footsteps, but felt like I could not move anymore. My whole body ached. I kept my eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see who it was that kneeled down next to me.

I still could hear Anna sob, but the men were silent. Almost too silent.

The minute I felt his big hands on my cheek, I knew it was Bane who sat beside me. Not Roger anymore.

He gently traced my cheekbone, before he laid me on my back again. I yelped in pain, opening my eyes in reaction to the stings I felt.

"Easy, darling. Easy", he said. His eyes stood gentle, not as angry as they were before. He placed his hands on my chest and ribcage. I've never yelled as loudly as I did then.

Bane removed his hands and stood again, turning to face Roger.

"Get Brian. I don't want you near both girls from this point on. They will stay with me', Bane said.

I tried rolling on my side again, hoping to get rid of the pain. But my sore muscles wouldn't allow it. Bane turned his face towards me and watched me struggle.

He walked over towards me and kneeled again, slowly and gently picking me up. I couldn't help myself from crying, everything hurt so much. I watched to the side and saw Anna still sitting perfectly still on the chair, she was in total shock.

"Anna follow me", Bane's dark voice said, while he carried me back to the bedroom we had been in before this mess. I sighed deeply when Bane laid me down on the bed, my back and chest felt like they had been totally broken.

I closed my eyes again and wanted to curl myself into a ball, but Bane's hands stopped me when I tried to turn.

"You need to stay on your back for now. I have to make sure you've not broken anything", he said. I brought my hands to my face to wipe my tears from my cheeks.

Bane pulled out a sheet from the bed, laying it over me. I realised I had been cold then, and enjoyed the warmth of the sheet. I watched with one eye how Bane placed Anna on the other side of the bed and felt her arm.

I was still very curious, what that monster had done to her. She was not protesting Bane's touches and only silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's not broken, just bruised. How did you get the wound?", he asked her, his voice sending shivers through Anna's body.

"He,- he had a knife. I tried to grab it when he said he would use it on me", Anne whimpered. I could not see Bane's face from my position, but I could imagine it was blank, as he went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth, and took placed before Anna on the floor.

The door opened and a very heated Brian stormed in. I had not before heard any of the men using his name, but since there were only three men on this boat he had to be him. He looked angry as he made his way over to Bane and Anna, and kneeled next to him on the floor.

"Did you bring any supplies?", Bane asked him calmly. Brian nodded.

"She has a wound, not a bad one, but we do need to keep it from infection", he instructed Brian. Brian nodded again and set to work, taking some bandages and a small bottle of alcohol out of his jacket.

When Brian started cleaning Anna's arm Bane stood and watched me straight in the eyes. I heard Brian tell Anna it would sting for a second. But Bane's intense stare made me deaf for other sounds then his dark voice from that point on.

Or maybe it was the pain. I didn't know.

"Can you sit up?", Bane asked me, when he sat himself down on my part of the bed. I watched him in disbelief. He chuckled, but it didn't sounded as amused as a chuckle should have been.

"I want you to try", he explained, placing his arms around me and slightly pulled me up. I winched but it wasn't as bad as trying to turn myself on my side.

"Now lie back down", he instructed, as his hands pushed me down again. He pulled the sheet back and started feeling my chest and ribcage again. It hurt. Especially when he suddenly pressed a little harder than before. Earning a yelp and angry glare from me, he pulled his hands back, placing the sheet over me.

"No ribs broken. You are a lucky woman. But since you do have some bruised ribs, and a lot of bruises, you will need to rest and keep warm. I'll run you a bath later", he told me, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

He bowed down and kissed my forehead before he watched me closely. I felt very unwary. What was he up to?

"Shall I take her to my room, sir?, Brian asked Bane, when he had apparently finished bandaging her arm.

Bane turned his head around and watched them.

"I won't tolerate anything like this again Brian. We had a deal about this, and Roger blew it. He will suffer the consequences. You will need to keep her away from him", he told him.

Brian nodded and helped Anna up. He watched her a little too intense for my taste.

Anna gave me a little smile before he and she walked out the door. When it closed, Bane turned his attention to me again.

"Do you feel good enough to take a bath yet? The warm water will help with the muscular pain", Bane told me, watching my face with an intensity I hadn't seen before. It scared me as much as being beaten by Roger.

I didn't felt good at all. But I knew that I would never like a bath, given by Bane. But maybe he was right. I needed something to relief the pain.

"I guess", I answered, watching how he nodded and stood, leaving me to run my bath. I closed my eyes and sighed. Someone really most hate me for this to happen to me. I really had no clue to how this could have happened. Yesterday I was one of the most normal persons in the world. Today I was being kidnapped and beaten. You tell me.

I heard his heavy footsteps make their way back to the bed and opened my eyes. His intense gaze met mine, no words being spoken.

He again lifted me carefully in his arms, carrying me to the bedroom. He slowly placed me on my feet and only supported my lightly by holding my upper arms. I wobbled, but stood.

Bane then started to slip my panties down, his fingers sliding the material down. He then helped me step out of them and removed my bra. I made sure not to meet his eyes, not liking he was again seeing me naked.

He said nothing as he turned me around and lifted me in the tub. I hissed from the pain I felt as he helped me lay myself down in the bath.

I had to admit the warm water felt nice on my skin. I sighed in relief and unconsciously covered my breasts with my hands, earning a chuckle from Bane.

"There is no use in hiding yourself form me, my dear. There is nothing I haven't seen before', he reminded me. I met his gaze briefly before I adverted my eyes again. I hated how his voice had this power over me.

"Still I would like to have a little dignity left", I almost whispered. He chuckled once more. But this one wasn't in amusement.

His hands were fast as they moved mine of my chest, he took a small sponge and started to gently clean my unwilling body.

"You lost your dignity the moment you ran out that door, ignoring my demand of staying in our room. You got yourself into this mess."

I met his eyes again, not believing his words.

"If you would not have kidnapped me, this would not have happened!", I said a little louder. Although I felt my confidence leave my body when I say how dark his eyes had gotten.

"You are mine, have always been mine since the moment I first heard you sing. From now on, you will listen to me, obey me and respect me. There will be consequences when you don't."

His threats sounded like deals I made with the devil. But I had no choice.

"Did I make myself clear?", he asked me when I failed to answer him. I nodded, but made no eye contact.

"I need a verbal answer from you, my dove", he informed me, while he moved his sponge southward. I clenched my legs together before answering.

"Yes", I said, grabbing his hand.

His face was close, too close. The moment I feared he would kiss me, he already did. His lips captured mine with a heavy force.

I brought my hands to his chest, trying to push him off of me. But his strong hold on me and the tub kept him close enough to assault me.

I felt him trying to get me to open my mouth, I defiantly refused. But when I felt his hand fondling my breast and then pinching my nipple, I gasped, giving him all the access he needed. His tongue explored my mouth, and then claimed it.

Then, when I felt I would suffocate if he didn't release me soon, he did. He released me from his lips, keeping me in his arms.

"I will have you, all of you. You belong to me", he said, giving me one last kiss before he took the sponge again, and ran it over my chest. I moved myself back, but the stern look in his eyes made me move myself back so he could finish his washing job. He seemed to like it a little too much.

"Are you going to kill me when you've raped me?", I then softly asked. I kept my eyes low. I didn't know if my question would anger him, but I needed to know. I heard the water splash when he released the sponge. Then a wet hand lifted my chin so his eyes could meet mine.

"Don't ever mention something like that again. You're mine. I would never kill you, or harm you unless I deem it necessary."

His eyes kept mine pinned for a few seconds. He released his hold on my chin to trace the bruise that was forming on my cheek.

"You belong to me".

**Hmm Okay, this chapter was a little dark… But it was necessary. Bane has to have this certain level of power over Roxeanne. If you have any ideas about how he can 'punish' her. I would love to hear it. Keep in mind this story will not be as light as my other Bane/OC.**

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read. Please do tell me your ideas so I can use them!**

**Tessa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loves! Your reviews made me want to write more, so here you go! Please keep them coming! Oh and I'm still open for ways you think Bane could punish Roxeanne… Don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4.**

I ignored the voice in my head that kept screaming to run for it when Bane gently and slowly dressed me. He had taken his time in bathing and drying me, and he seemed in no hurry now he was putting me in clothes, finally.

I found it a little uncomfortable, being in jeans with my bruises and all. But I liked it way better than being almost naked and far more vulnerable. I was trying hard not to meet his eyes, what was a hard thing since he stood so close to me, and he kept his eyes on me the entire time.

When he finally moved away, and turned to get something from the closet behind him, I sighed in relief and sat down on the bed. My back was still killing me, but the warm bad had somehow taken most of the pain away. At least for now.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt something cold around my wrist. I instantly opened my eyes and watched how he secured cuffs around my arm, attaching the other half to the bed.

"I won't make the same mistake twice."

I feared for a second he would rape me then and there. But then I remembered he had just dressed me. It made no sense.

"You will stay here", he said, hovering over me for a second to capture my lips. I moved back and could just keep his lips from brushing mine. His growl told me he didn't liked that. He moved an arm around my waist, and roughly pulled me closer, kissing me deep and hard. I winched into his kiss. His hold on my waist was paining me immensely.

He only then seemed to remember my present state. He released his hold on me, ending the kiss with a few soft kisses on my lips.

"Rest, I'll return to you shortly", he said. He stood and turned, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It took me fifteen minutes to finally realise I really wasn't getting that cuff of my wrist. I had pulled, pushed and tried to twist it, but to no use. The only thing I had been successful in had been cutting my flesh open and bleeding onto the bed sheets. It stung like hell, but I really didn't care. I needed to get away from here.

Just as panic was washing over me, the door opened. I stilled immediately, and prepared for the worst, but then Anna walked inside. Why was she walking around, while I was tied down?

"Roxeanne? Why are you just sitting there?", her small voice asked me. I wiggled my arm to show her why I was doing just that.

I saw the expression on her face change.

"You're bleeding", she stated. I nodded.

"How are you? I mean- You didn't need to protect me like that. He could have killed you", she hammered. I saw she was on the brink of tears again.

"I know, but I acted on instinct. How are you? What happened?", I asked her. She walked over to me and sat down beside me on the bed.

"He's violent, that Roger. He became very touchy and he didn't like me ignoring his advances. He hit me hard", she said. I nodded.

"But I had never thought he would actually use a knife on me", she then said.

I wanted to hug her, tell her everything would be okay again. But I knew that would be a lie. I had no clue how to get us out of here. And even if we did, we would always remember this.

"How come you aren't chained to something in your room?", I asked her then. A small smile formed around Anna's lips.

"Brian's a nice guy actually. He treats me nicely, and thinks that asking me to stay in his room is enough."

I grinned.

"But I'll return shortly, I don't want him mad at me. But we really need to get away from here though", she said, staring into the air.

I nodded in agreement, there was nothing I wanted more.

"If we only knew where they are taking us", I thought out loud. Anna nodded.

We just sat there for some moments, not talking, just enjoying the fact we were not alone. Not jet.

"I'm going back now, just- just try and not make him mad, okay?", Anna asked me. I watched her with a questioned look.

"He seems capable of breaking a person in half, without any tools", she added. I understood her fear. But I feared he would try and do something a lot more horrible to my likings. Anna hugged me and then left, making sure to close the door behind her.

I laid myself back down again, wondering when Bane would return. And if he then would finally remove the annoying cuffs.

* * *

It took him long enough, I was falling asleep when I heard the door open, heavy footsteps entering the room.

I kept my eyes closed. I was laying on my side, so he couldn't see my face instantly.

Before anything else, I smelled food. And how I hate to admit it, my mouth watered. It took all of my self-control to not open my eyes, and face him right away. But I just didn't wanted to give him the satisfaction of having total power over me.

I heard him place something down on the nightstand and then felt the bed dip at my side. For a futile moment I lost my control and needed to watch him, he was just too close.

"I knew you were still awake", his deep voice filled the room. I tried to place myself a little more backwards, because he was still a little too close for my taste. I met his eyes and watched his gaze travel from my eyes towards my still chained arm, and the dried blood there.

"You must be hungry", he stated. It wasn't even a question. I sat up more straight and watched the plate filled with food next to me on my nightstand.

"How are you feeling?", he asked then. I met his eyes again. I swallowed once, mustering the courage to actually speak.

"Better", It was just one word, but it had cost me a lot of effort to say. Because of Anna I saw this enormous man in a whole new, dangerous light.

"I see you've hurt yourself again", he taunted me. I remained silent.

When he didn't spoke either I slowly met his gaze once more.

"We have almost reached our destination. We will go on land in a few hours ,"he informed me. I just sat there, not sure what he wanted from me.

"Eat", he said, motioning to the food next to me. I slowly used my free hand to place the plate on my lap, and placed a small piece of the mashed potato in my mouth with the fork that he had placed next to it.

Bane was already busy again, walking towards the closed and apparently getting something. I took another small bite but dropped the fork when he turned and advanced on me with again the needle.

"I will not risk you getting away again, so I will sedate you after you've eaten." I quickly placed the plate next to me on the bed and stood. I could barely take a step because of the cuffs, but I wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

"I promise I won't run", I said quickly. Bane smiled but shook his head.

"I am not taking any chances with you, I've waited far too long to have you all to myself."

I shuddered at his words. I was positive he would do me harm while I was out. I just knew it. He placed the needle on the closet and walked over towards me.

"You need that food. Eat", he said, gently pushing me on the bed and taking the plate in his hands.

I shook my head, watching him closely.

"You are making this far more harder than it needs to be, my dove. Your body needs the nutrition."

I once more shook my head. I felt sick to my bones and was sure everything I ate from this point would just come out again.

"Suit yourself, but don't blame me for feeling sick when you awake later on", he said, placing the plate on the nightstand once more and then fetching the needle.

I hated him and the cuffs. I could not even run from this guy. I again stood next to the bed, trying to make this as hard on him as possible.

"Sit down and extend your arm please, if not for yourself then think of you friends sake. I meant what I said about the consequences when you disobey me."

I swallowed and felt tears gathering in my eyes. I didn't just hate needles, I also feared being unconscious in his presence. Who knew what he would do to me when I was out?

I slowly sat down. When they had Anna, they had power over me. I wondered if they threatened Anna with my wellbeing as well.

"Good girl, now your arm", he said, sitting next to me and taking my free arm in his big, warm hand. I watched in horror as he felt my arm, until he saw a proper vein. I swallowed and turned my head away when he injected me.

I hated the stinging sensation and the idea that now he had won. He could do anything he wanted with me.

When I felt him pull the needle out, I was dizzy for a moment, seeing only black before my eyes. It was the usual sensation I got after being injected.

He gently rubbed the place he had stabbed, and then pushed me down on the bed so I was laying on my back.

"Now easy, relax your body."

I tried as hard as I could to fight the feeling of falling asleep as I could. I had to. Bane placed the needle away and watched me drift off.

"Don't hurt me. And Anna, please don't-", the next word became a blur and I was out.

* * *

I watched her drift off in a few seconds. It was powerful, my sedation. As it needed to be. When I saw she was completely out, I released her from the cuffs.

She had managed to harm herself again, this time not as bad as the time before. I took her bloody wrist in my hand and watched it closely. She had tried to pull herself free, scraping a piece of skin of her arm.

I shook my head and then went to fetch a wet cloth.

I cleaned her arm gently, binding it so she would not get it infected.

She was a curious little thing, my dove. I knew it from the first time I had heard her sing. But when I had seen the woman that came with the voice, I had been obsessed.

She was everything I sought for in a woman, and not just her looks. Of course I liked the fact she was beautiful with long brown curls, brown eyes and a well curved body. But her spirit was something too. She was smart, had ambition and looked after herself.

I knew she feared me, more than I had though in the first place, but she needed a firm hand. I needed her to listen to me, and obey. But I had no intentions of breaking her spirit any more than necessary.

She was also young, maybe younger than the woman I usually had. But that was a hard comparison to make, since I haven't been with any woman for a few years now. I had always been great in supressing my needs, never had let them get the best of me. But the day I had laid my eyes upon this woman, I realised I was lost. I could not ignoring my needs any longer.

Her breathing came even, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I wondered how she would cope with her soon to be life. She would stay by my side, of course, but her lifestyle was about to change immensely.

I knew she had been single, anyway for the time I had been watching her. I had no clue about her relationships from the past. But I intended to find out soon.

The freedom she had experienced while being alone and living on herself had come to an end. She would live with me from now on.

I wondered if she had many men before me. It was hard to tell, but the scene in the gym, and her shyness when it came to her body made me belief she had not been touched by many. Maybe none at all.

It didn't mattered, no other man would ever be with her, but me. In the back of my mind I hoped she was indeed untouched, but I shook the thought off of me. It didn't matter.

I stood and checked the time on my watch. It was time to go.

* * *

I could not remember a time I had felt more nauseous or broken. Everything hurt, even my toes and face were stinging as I felt myself being moved. Apparently I was in a car, what caused the movements. But I wasn't just sitting in a regular seat, for I felt I was being held. I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid I would really get sick.

Slowly, but surely I remembered the situation I was in. The situation Anna was in. That was enough motivation for me to try and open my eyes. I needed to.

I slowly sneaked a small peak, instantly closing my eyes against the light that was blinding me.

"You need to get used to the light of day, my dove. Take your time", I heard Bane's deep voice tell me. I wondered how he knew I was awake just now.

I took a deep breath, feeling his big hands on my stomach.

So I was on his lap again.

My senses were slowly starting to function again, and I recalled what a car looked like. I rested myself back against his broad chest. Not because I liked the feeling of him behind me. But I needed the support, because I was again feeling very light headed.

"I told you, you needed your nutrition. Now it will take longer for you to regain control of your body", Bane said, his mouth near my ear.

I tried move away from his mouth, but even that was an hard task.

I decided to try and not concentrate on his hands on me, but to regain my eye sight. Every few seconds I opened my eyes. And after a few minutes I could even see things clearly again.

"Where's Anna?", I asked to nobody in particular. I knew Bane wasn't driving, but I could not tell who was.

I heard Bane clear his throat before he answered me.

"She's in the front seat, but fast asleep. And we don't need to wake her yet", he said into my hair. I then tried even harder to see where she was. And I saw her, well a bit of her hair. She sat against Brian, while Roger was driving.

Bane turned me on his lap so he could see my face and stroke my cheek. He watched me carefully for a moment before he pulled a bottle of water from next to him and opened it.

I watched him in suspicion as he brought it to my mouth.

"I don't want to be sedated again", I softly said, turning my head away from the bottle.

Bane's grip on my waist intensified as he pulled me even closer to his chest. A low chuckle filled my ears.

"You don't need to be sedated for now, my dove. Now drink", he said as he placed the bottle against my lips and let me take a few sips. He then removed the bottle and gently took hold of one of my wrists. Only then I realised he had bandaged my before cuffed wrist.

He gently stroke the material now covering my skin.

"We will be driving for a few more hours, use this time to rest, not fret."

I watched his face in disbelief, how could he expect me not to worry?

"Where are you taking me?", I tried again. Everything was becoming too much. And I didn't know if it was the sedation or just me, but I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"Hush my love, you'll see when we get there. Close your eyes and rest."

I closed my eyes, but only to stop more tears from falling. I felt how he gently dried my tears and even kissed away some of them. I shuddered but resisted the urge to pull myself away. There was no us, he would just pull me back.

He kept one hand on my face, his caresses lulling me to a slumber, his other hand was still steady placed around my middle.

I was sure I wouldn't fall asleep, meaning that this would be an extremely long drive.

The thoughts of where they were taking us and what would happen when we got there were ghosting in my mind. The feeling of being sick was also getting stronger, I was freaking myself out.

As if Bane noticed he placed his other hand on my waist too, gently stroking me through my thin blouse.

A hiccup escaped my lips, where after I felt his lips against my forehead.

"Do I need to distract your thoughts, my dear?", I heard him ask me from just beside my ear.

I shakily shook my head, but knew he was right.

How did he even know I was panicking?

"We can also talk, if that's what's going to ease your distress", he whispered into my ear.

He took one of my hands in his, caressing my thumb, while he embraced me even tighter.

"Tell me about your life, your passions, your relations", I heard him whisper into my ear. I had no clue why he wanted me to talk to him, why didn't he just take what he wanted without worrying about my wellbeing?

"I don't know what to tell you", I softly said, getting more nervous from his touches. He chuckled and kissed my forehead again.

"Tell me why you were singing more solo's the last couple of weeks? Did they finally realised you were far better than the other singers?", he asked me.

I opened my eyes and met his staring ones. I kept thinking about how scary his voice was, but his eyes were dangerous too, seeing straight through me.

"I'm just an understudy, only singing solo's when the singers are sick or free-", his taunting chuckle cut me off.

"They should know better. You're a whole different level than any of the others I have heard."

I didn't know if he meant that as a compliment, but it felt like one.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you'll only be singing for me now", I shuddered when his words brought me back to reality. Why was he doing that? Distracting me one moment to pull me back into my doubts the other?

"I didn't meant to stress you more, my dove. Please tell me about yourself. Perhaps anything about your gym, since we've officially met there."

I swallowed and wondered if the was just insane or making me feel uncomfortable on purpose.

"What is there to tell about the gym, I just go there to ease some stress, get my mind empty", I answered, watching him to see if this answer was enough.

"On Sunday?", he asked me, amusement written in his eyes. I nodded.

"I do have to admit you have the most beautiful body, you don't hear me complaining", he said, letting his eyes roam over my form.

I hated him even more for saying that. He didn't only taunted me with the thought he had seen me naked, but also the idea he had made me get naked in front of him.

"Tell me, my dear. Have you had any serious relationships?", he asked. His voice had gone from a deep sound to an even deeper vibration. I knew this was what he really had wanted to discuss and felt like I was walking on egg shells.

"A few", I answered casually, not bothering him with the details.

He cocked his head to the side, and caressed my upper leg with his free hand.

"How long?", he asked. I blinked at his words.

"How long what?", I asked.

"How long have you been with someone, serious", he darkly said.

I didn't even dared to look him in his eyes.

"The longest about 4 months. Why?", I asked, not sure why he was referring to that.

Suddenly Rogers voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Because he wants to know if your cherry is already picked, my love", Roger sneered. I watched from the back of Rogers head to Bane, not sure what to say or do.

"How much I appreciate your senses Roger, I need you to keep your eyes on the road and your smart mouth to yourself", Bane warned him, his voice dangerously low

I stared into Bane's eyes.

"Tell me," Bane said.

**Dundundun! So what are you guys thinking?! I need more ideas, fantasies and just some input?! Please it makes me want to write even more!**

**What do you think about the small piece of Bane's perspective?**

**What do you think about this Bane? Strong and demanding, yet a little caring. How would you act if you were kidnapped by this immensely strong man?!**

**Thank you for reading my loves!**

**Tessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I want to thank you all for taking the time to read and review my stories! It means a lot to me! Don't ever hesitate to tell me your thoughts on my writing, it is what keeps me motivated! Especially your ideas! Keep them coming please!**

**Now enjoy!**

_I stared into Bane's eyes. _

_"Tell me," Bane said._

**Chapter 5.**

How I hoped Anna would just wake up in this moment so she could save me from the awkwardness of it all.

I stayed silent for a little while, thinking over if he'd rather had me be a virgin or not. What would he do with me if the answer I gave him wasn't to his liking?

I swallowed and took a deep breath before I answered.

"I don't think that's something everyone in here needs to know, right?", I softly replied. I hoped he would not get mad at my sassiness, but I really didn't wanted to answer such an intimate question with my kidnappers.

The look in his eyes made me clear he didn't liked the fact I was being so difficult. But he just nodded. I sighed in relief.

"After all, there are other ways to find out", he then softly said. My eyes widened as I kept staring him in his eyes. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Tonight", he whispered to me. His eyes were still dark, more than usual. But this time they didn't seemed filled with anger, but pure lust.

I adverted my eyes and stared outside.

This would be a long drive.

* * *

I was leaning against something warm and big, when the car suddenly stopped. I blinked a few times and cursed myself for falling asleep.

Bane on the other hand seemed content with me so close and brought me even closer when he opened the door and stepped out of the car, pulling me with him.

"Wake her Brian, I'm not carrying her", I heard Roger say. Probably about Anna.

Bane kept me at his side, his hand holding my arm very tightly. I watched from his face towards the front of the car where Brian stepped out with Anna in his arms. Roger hesitantly followed. I wondered why Bane still let him be near Anna, he had proven himself to be an asshole.

"Come", Bane told me when he led me to the small house we had stopped at, far away from other houses. I could already see there was a small garden attached to the house, but Bane led me to the front door, using a key to open the door.

I watched back, seeing Anna had woken and now was walking beside Brian, both followed by Roger.

Bane's gentle tug on my arm made me turn my head instantly, and I followed him inside. The house was indeed small, humble. We had entered in a hallway, that led to a living room and an open kitchen area. Before my eyes where stairs that probably led to the bedrooms. I felt my stomach fall thinking about the bedrooms and where Bane would make me sleep.

Bane released me as soon as Anna, Brian and Roger where inside and the door was being locked again.

"You are free to move through this house, you may use every room. But you will stay inside. Every attempt to escape will be punished."

I met Bane's eyes briefly after his words. I really didn't needed him to punish me. Or Anna.

A silent cry was heard behind me as Anna stepped up next to me. Even before I could react to her, the ever annoying Roger replied.

"She's crying, again! For god's sake couldn't we have taken another girl?", He sneered. I stepped before Anna and gave Roger a nasty glare. I hated this guy immensely. Wasn't he the one that tried to kiss her and all just a day ago?

I saw Bane stare at Roger with a hint of anger in his eyes, but his appearance seemed unreadable. The moment Roger took a step in our direction and I already brought my face to the side for the expected blow, Bane took two large steps and stood before me. He stood between Roger and me, and this was finally something what made Roger take a step back.

"You will never lay a hand on her again, you hear? You will die a very painful death whenever I see bruises on her again, and I will check her for them", Bane threatened Roger in the calmest voice I had ever heard someone threatened somebody with. But the message came through, Roger backed off and apologized.

Before I could turn myself around to watch Anna, Brian had already done that and was now leading her up the stairs. I felt two hands around my middle, turning me to face Bane.

"I'll show you our bedroom, come my dove", he spoke to me, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs as well.

Roger stayed downstairs, muttering and cursing under his breath.

"The first room on the right belongs to Brian and your friend Anna, our room is placed here", Bane explained, leading me into a very big bedroom. I kept my mouth shut, but I was surprised. There was a very large bed, even Bane could easily fit into. Two nightstands and a desk and closet.

"We have the luxury of our own bathroom, right here", he showed me, opening the only other door in the room. I followed him, but kept a few passes between us.

There was a shower, bath and a double sink with toilet. Everything beautifully white.

"Everything is there for you to use, make yourself at home", he told me, turning to finally face me after his quick tour.

I nodded and wondered what he thought I would be doing here? Be happy to live by his side? Forced and all?

"It's beautiful, really", I softly said, not wanting to anger him in any way. Like Anna had mentioned, I needed him to be on my good side, as long as possible.

"Like you", he answered, taking the two steps I so carefully kept between us in my direction. Unconsciously I took a step back, walking into the wall. Bane took this to his advance, capturing me between his arms and the wall.

"Now I finally do have you all to myself, my angel-"He kissed me on my cheek and neck before he forcefully kissed me on my mouth. His one hand was firmly placed around my waist, keeping me against him. The other was making its way to my chest, opening the buttons from my blouse.

I responded a little to his kiss, not wanting to make him mad, but when he had my blouse open and his hand lingered on my bra, I pulled myself free from his lips.

"Please don't. Don't", I pleaded, staring him in his eyes.

He said he cared so much for me, why did he want to hurt me then, I wondered.

"I told you I would have you soon", he answered, kissing my jaw. I tensed.

He did seem to notice, for he backed away the tiniest bit, taking me in.

"You still owe me an answer", he darkly mentioned. I understood perfectly well what he was referring to.

"I don't want to be raped", I softly said, bringing my gaze down to his chest so I didn't have to see his staring eyes.

He lifted my chin with his hands.

"Then answer me. Have you ever been with a man before?"

I swallowed and watched his eyes for any sign of amusement, but I found none.

"Will you not rape me if I tell you?", I asked. He didn't move an inch, but his gaze got more intense.

"I will find out, if you tell me or not", he said, lowering his hands to forcefully place them on the button and zipper on my jeans. I grabbed his hands to stop him, but he was so much stronger than me.

"Please no, I am- I'm a virgin!", I said, not wanting him to see me naked again. He stopped for a moment, but then continued to pull my zipper down. I tried to escape his grasp, but if was to no use, he was so much stronger and bigger than me.

"Please stop, I told you!", I begged him, grabbing his arms. He didn't answer me as he pulled me up in his arms to remove my jeans. He threw them to the floor and again backed me to the wall.

"I want to make sure you are telling me the truth", he said, taking both my hand in one of his, keeping them above my head. He let his other hand wonder over my exposed stomach. He very slowly moved down towards the edge of my panties. I closed my eyes. This could not be happening.

"If you are indeed, untouched, I suggest you relax yourself. Otherwise this could be a little, uncomfortable", he whispered into my ear before I felt his hand between my legs, pulling them apart. I tried to close them again, but he wasn't having any of that.

When I felt how he slipped his fingers under the waistband of my panties, I opened my eyes and met his. I could not believe he was really going to touch me like that.

But he did.

He found the material of my underwear apparently annoying, as he ripped them down and away from my crotch.

Tears started to gather in my eyes as I thought what he was about to do.

He brought one finger to slide through my folds, earning a shiver from me. Then he very lightly brushed my clit. He kept watching me, staring into the debts of my eyes.

He used his middle finger to probe me, stroking me before he tried to insert it into me. I closed my eyes and tensed all over, not wanting this at all.

"You need to relax, I will do this. It'll hurt if you don't", he said, kissing my cheek before removing his finger. I took a deep shivery breath, but then felt his finger again.

I just couldn't relax myself, but he did as he promised.

He gently inserted his complete middle finger inside me. I wished he would have had smaller hands and digits. I winched at his touch and felt more tears leave my eyes.

He slowly probed me and abruptly stilled when he found what he had been looking for. My proof of innocence.

"My my, I caught myself a true angel, haven't I?", he said to me, his face inches from mine. I didn't knew what he was looking at for I still kept my eyes tightly shut, trying to block him out.

His dry finger wasn't very pleasant, and I prayed he would release me soon. But he wasn't quite ready yet. He pulled his finger slightly back, to insert it again. I softly sobbed into my arm, not understanding why he was still touching me after finding his proof.

"This means our first time, will be your very first. We will make it special, unforgettable."

"Please stop, please. You're hurting me", I said between my tears. I felt his hot breath on my lips before he kissed me again. After pumping me one more time he slowly drew his finger out of me. I sighed in relief.

"Tell me, my angel, how can it be such a beautiful woman is untouched at the age of 22?", he asked when he released my lips. I just sobbed and failed to answer him.

As if he finally understood how embarrassed I was, he released my hands and took me in his arms. He pulled me close and gently caressed my back.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad no boy or man has ever touched you before I found you. It means I will be able to show you pleasure and how to enjoy your beautiful body", he said, for a moment just holding me tight to himself.

He then released me and bowed down the pick up my panties. He held them out for me to step into, gliding them up my shivering legs. When he had placed them right, he kissed my now covered crotch. I slowly closed the buttons of my blouse, feeling the need to cover myself as much as possible. He then fetched my jeans and helped me into them. I almost felt as if he was apologizing for hurting me just before.

When he zipped my jeans he lifted my chin with his hand, staring me in my eyes.

"Before all that, you need to eat. You have been starving yourself these past few days. Come", he said, taking my hand and walking me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Roger sat with a cup of coffee.

"Bane we need to talk, I have some questions", Roger said, while Bane sat down and motioned for me to walk over towards the kitchen counter.

"Later, not now", Bane replied, as he watched me. I saw there was some bread, and took one slice on a plate. Not really sure where everything was I pulled the fridge open and found some roasted chicken I placed on my bread.

I wasn't exactly hungry, but I also needed to keep Bane content. I did not wanted him to fully claim me out of pure anger now he had become so intimate with me.

When I turned he motioned for me to sit beside him, and he placed his hand on my back, drawing circles through my blouse.

"Anna will stay with Brian, Roxeanne with me. That's all you need to know for tonight Roger. I suggest you retire early tonight and go to bed."

Roger sighed and shook his head. He didn't liked the fact Bane told him what to do, but he also didn't dared to cross Bane.

"Goodnight then," he said, before he stood and left us alone.

"Please eat my angel, then we will also retire for the night", he said to me, watching how I ate small bites from my bread. I always had enjoyed a good sandwich, but with everything ghosting my mind right now, this one tasted like pure sand.

I slowly finished the piece of bread and stood to put my plate away. Bane stood then, holding his hand out for me to take.

I sighed deeply. This would be a very long night.

**And that's it for now! Do tell me what you think of it, and what you expect from here on out. Any special ideas for the big first time? Bane's kind of mean, right?**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing makes my day!**

**Tessa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to thank you all for taking the time to review this story! It means a lot to me! Furthermore I am still writing because I love this concept, and Bane. I hope you guys do too! And because I am feeling very generous and have the time to write, here's a very, very long chapter!**

**Now enjoy!**

**_Previous:_**

_"Please eat my angel, then we will also retire for the night", he said to me, watching how I ate small bites from my bread. I always had enjoyed a good sandwich, but with everything ghosting my mind right now, this one tasted like pure sand._

_I slowly finished the piece of bread and stood to put my plate away. Bane stood then, holding his hand out for me to take._

_I sighed deeply. This would be a very long night._

**Chapter 6.**

With no choices left, I took his hand and let him lead me up the stairs. I wondered how this night would go, what he would do to me.

I had seen the beautiful bathroom and wondered if he would let me take a shower, alone. He had mentioned everything was here for me to use.

Bane walked us into our bedroom and locked the door behind us. The act gave me a very unsettling feeling, like he was about to murder me or something.

Noticing everything around him, he also noticed my pained expression.

"It's just precaution, my dove. We wouldn't want to be disturbed somewhere in the middle of the night. Now would we?", he explained, putting the key in one of the many pockets his trousers had.

This only made me feel worse. What did he have in mind for the night anyway?

He removed his jacket and then his shirt, placing them on a chair in the corner of the room.

I just stood there watching him become even more like the invincible man he was. He was incredibly muscular. Even his back seemed so immensely strong. I noticed all the small and bigger scars on his back, I could only wonder how he had gotten them. But what really pulled my attention was one very big scar, running along the spine of his back. Eyeing the length of the scar, I could only imagine what would cause anything like that. It had to be painful still.

He took his time before he faced me, showing me just what a perfect sportsmen looks like. Muscular into perfection.

I wondered if I had the guts to ask him for my shower. I didn't want for him to force me to join him, if he was going to shower that was. The way he had just taken what he wanted, earlier this evening, made me very cautious when it came to asking him anything.

"Can I- uh, may I take a shower?", I hesitantly asked him. His eyes watched me with both interest and amusement. He took his time before he answered me, taking place on the bed to remove his boots.

"Everything in here, is for you and me to use. So yes, you may take a shower."

I placed my weight on my other foot, but kept standing there like a perfect statue. He still hadn't made me feel secure about the shower. Would he be in it too?

In the meantime he had taken both his boots off and placed them next to the bed, under the nightstand. His eyes found mine again, locking them with his stare.

"Is there anything else on your mind, you seem pretty indecisive, my dove", he taunted me as he stood and again cornered me into the wall. I swallowed when I realised it was the exact same spot as before.

I stuttered some words, not really finding the words to describe what I needed and wanted without angering him in any way.

"I just- I was just wondering- I don't have anything to wear, after my- my shower", I forced the words out of my mouth, hoping he would get the memo.

His amused smile made me feel even more miserable.

He took the time to let his hand caress my cheek before he turned and walked over to the closet that stood against the wall.

With his immense hands he opened the doors, revealing the contents. Even from where I stood I could see half the clothes in there weren't exactly men's clothes.

I recognised his combat trousers and sweatshirts with long sleeves. But on the other shelves I saw colourful shirts and regular jeans. Even some jackets I would have bought myself.

I fell silent, not knowing what to say to this.

"You didn't think I took you without the proper preparation, did you now?", he taunted me. He pulled out a red long sleeved shirt and some matching panties, holding them out for me to take.

I had to take a minute to let this information sink in, but then I walked over towards him and took the clothes from his hands.

"Everything else you need for your shower you'll find in the bathroom," he said, giving me a gentle push towards the bathroom door.

I decided to not waste another minute to be alone and hasted myself inside, closing the bathroom door behind me. When I reached to lock it, I found there was none. I stared towards the handle for a minute, wondering how I could ever feel safe when he could always come in whenever he wanted to.

"I have to take my chances", I muttered to myself. I walked over towards the shower cabin and turned the hot water on. The sound made me feel a little better, and in that moment I felt homesick. I missed my own bathroom. It was small and not as beautiful as this one. But it was home and safe.

I felt tears form in my eyes and wondered if Anna was feeling the same way. I knew she had to be as scared as I was.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I sought between the bottles of body lotions and shampoos until I found something I liked. Smelling the bottle it seemed to be a coconut scent, good enough for me. I placed a towel next to the shower and undressed myself. I removed my jeans first, not liking how the memory of it made me relive what had happened today. It had felt like he was taking all the dignity away I had so securely preserved.

With my jeans on the floor I opened my blouse and added them to my small pile. My bra and panties followed where after I stepped into the delicious hot streams of the shower.

My god it felt so good. The feeling of hot water on my body was even better than just hearing the water fall down. While it made me nauseous with homesickness, it also healed me just a bit.

I still felt a little sore from Rogers attack, but most of the pain was gone. I did see the bruises I had on my stomach and wondered what my face looked like.

Looking around the bathroom I saw the mirrors above the sink and made a mental not to myself that I had to check myself after my shower.

I took my time washing my hair and my body, rinsing the shampoo from my long, brown locks. I stayed longer in the shower than necessary, but it just felt so good. The idea of joining Bane in the bedroom made me feel even more nauseous.

When I felt how wrinkled my fingers had gotten, I finally turned the shower off. I stepped outside the cabin and dried myself with the towel. I placed the towel around my hair and walked towards the shelve again, taking a bottle of body lotion and applying it on myself.

It was vanilla, giving my body a very nice scent, along with the coconut flavour from my hair. I then put the bottle away and put the panties on, stilling immediately when I heard footsteps in the bedroom.

It became silent again as I quickly pulled the shirt over my head, feeling better not being naked.

I then removed my towel from my head and dried my hair the best I could. It was still damped when I threw the towel on top of my clothes, but I wasn't bothered by it.

Then I walked over towards the sink, gasping when I saw my face in the mirror.

There was one long bruise, on my right cheek. It had a slight yellow colour, defining it from the rest of my face.

"Bastard", I whispered when I thought about the person who had given it to me.

I was just tracing it lightly when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?", I quickly asked.

"Are you finished, my dove?", he asked while opening the door and watching me stand before the mirror.

He seemed to understand what I had been doing, as he made his way over to me, taking place behind me.

He towered over me, watching our reflection from the mirror.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, pulling my damp hair over my left shoulder so he could kiss my right.

I shivered and realised I needed to answer him directly if I wanted him to stop.

"Tired, just tired", I answered. He locked eyes with me again, tracing the bruise on my face with his index finger.

"It looks good, it will vanish within the next two days", he whispered into my ear. He kissed my cheek and then turned me in his arms.

"You still look beautiful, even with the bruises", he said, letting one hand trace my stomach, reminding me of the bruises that where there also.

He then buried his face in my hair, sniffing it.

"You smell define, almost too good", he whispered pulling himself back to capture my lips with his. He demanded my compliance, as he pulled me in his arms and placed my bottom on the sink. It gave him even better access to my mouth and neck, which he attacked after releasing my lips.

He placed one arm around my back, pulling me straight against his crotch, letting me feel his need for me clearly through his trousers.

"You have absolutely no idea what you do to me. How I need you", he said, kissing me once more. His hand moved from my back towards my front, slipping it underneath my shirt and resting it on my stomach.

I flinched from the sudden skin to skin contact and tensed, seeing him notice it. He released my lips once more, staring at me.

"I can read the fear in your eyes, every time I touch you", he told me, pulling his hand from under my shirt, placing it under my chin.

"Tell me, my dove, have you never imagined a man doing this to you?", he asked me, letting his hand caress my cheek once more. My only response was a shiver.

"I will show you true pleasure, pure ecstasy. But for now, we will sleep", he told me, kissing me gentle on my lips, pulling me from the sink and placed my feet on the floor.

When I turned to reach for my clothes on the floor, Bane's hand on my arm stopped me.

"We will tend to that tomorrow, now come", he said, leading me to the bed. I swallowed and watched him walked around the big bed and sitting down on it.

I felt so uncomfortable with sharing a bed with this man. I hadn't ever slept with a men in a bed before, never.

"Come dear, you need to rest", he said, taking place beneath the covers and waiting for me to join him.

I looked around the room, not knowing an escape from this.

"Roxeanne?", I heard the warning tone in his voice. I decided now was not the time for defying him.

It took me two steps to reach the bed and just 3 seconds to take place under the covers, turning my back towards him.

The movements of the bed told me he was coming closer, even before I felt his arms around me, pulling me straight against him.

I once again saw how big his arms were. Pure muscles surrounding me, trapping me. He could do anything he wanted with me, no one was here to stop him. I couldn't even run if I wanted to, my only way out was locked.

* * *

I wondered what was going on in that beautiful mind. She was even more adoring then I had thought. She was a woman, definitely. But when it came to me and here being intimate, she froze, being so innocent.

I knew it would not last long before I would have her, maybe even in the morning with her smelling as delicious as she was now. Didn't she understand she didn't needed anything to make her more appealing to me?

I flexed my arms, feeling how securely I was holding her. There was definitely no way out, even if she wanted to.

The feeling of having her this close, made me even harder. I pulled her body closer to mine, making sure she felt what she was doing to me, even when she didn't wanted too.

I felt her trying to pull away, but to no use.

"It's what you cause me to feel, how I react towards everything you do", I whispered into her ear, making her still immediately.

"I promise you I will never tire from you, my dove. This is something I have never felt before. Completion."

She sighed softly, and I expected her to fake sleeping, but she wasn't. I did catch her soft sobs instead.

It gave me an uncertain feeling. I knew I had to be strict with her, for her to get used to me. But I didn't wanted to be the cause for her to feel so sad and scared. It broke my heart in a way.

I took hold of her arms and placed her on her back, hovering over her. She placed her hands on her face, trying to disguise her tears.

"Share your thoughts with me, my dear, let me comfort you", I told her, prying her hands from her face.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I- I'm okay now", she softly sobbed. I watched her for a second, waiting for her to indeed calm down.

I then released her hands and caressed her cheek, locking eyes with her when she finally opened her eyes.

"Your fears will only weaken when you share them. I will listen", I told her. I saw the distress in her eyes. I knew I was her biggest fear, and she had no clue what to tell me. She feared absolutely everything about me. I now saw she was weighing every word she would speak to me, afraid to anger me, to set me of.

"I- I just need sleep", she then answered me, trying to take deep breaths that made her chest move higher and higher. I heard the tremble in her inhaling's, proving that she still wasn't okay at all.

"You need to get used to my presence. I will never hurt you or touch you without reason. I hope you know that, my dove. But you definitely belong to me. The only way to make this easier on yourself is to speak your mind, let me in", I softly told her, watching how she was taking the information in.

"I don't- I can't, "she hammered, not knowing how to finish her sentence. I shushed her by leaning down and kissing her. I couldn't help myself.

She tasted like her sweet self, mixed with sault from her tears. When I released her, her eyes were big and watching me carefully.

"If you don't, this will only be a physical relationship, for I will not play the questioning game forever."

She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what you need", I instructed her. Leaning in to kiss her jaw.

"I need some time for myself, to get myself together. Please", she asked me, opening her eyes after the last word she spoke.

I nodded, that seemed only fair.

"You have this night. Tomorrow I expect more from you. Not just for me, but also on the behalf of your friend."

Her frightened expression almost made me come undone right then and there. She was so precious, so fragile. She needed me, she just didn't see that yet. But I would make her see. She would see.

"Now close your eyes and sleep", I told her, placing myself next to her. I lay close to her, but didn't touch her more than with my leg that was placed against hers. I would give her this night. Tomorrow would be the first day, that she would spend my side for the rest of our lives.

* * *

I had never been a deep sleeper, but I had last night. For when I woke I had no clue to where I was and with who.

But while opening my eyes and hearing his breathing, everything came back to me. I was still kidnapped, and in his bed.

Last night's conversation had not helped me feel better at all. He had only made me more aware of myself, and how he would act if I didn't tried more to let him in.

My mind then wondered off to Anna and Brian. Was he treating her like Bane was treating me? And if Bane had been so determined to have me, why was Anna now with Brian and not Roger. Roger had been the first to claim Anna in the pool. Had she been just in the wrong place on the wrong time?

I sighed deeply, momentarily forgetting where I was. But that changed soon when I felt Bane's strong arm pull me into his body, his eyes locking with mine.

"Good morning my dear, how have you slept?", he asked me. I swallowed.

"Fine, thank you", I answered. My voice still trembled when I spoke, but I did instantly answer him. That was something, right?

"Good, good, let's get up shall we, I intend to do some work today, along with spending time with you", he told me. I supressed a shiver and just followed his example of getting up from the bed and walking towards the closet.

He took out a black trouser and a black, long sleeved shirt. I stood there watching the clothes, not sure if I was allowed to pick anything I wanted. But Bane didn't seemed to mind me as he dressed himself. I picked a grew pair of jeans, easily hopping into them. A black bra and sweater followed, before I closet the closet and turned.

Bane sat down on the bed, putting his boots on. I turned my back to him and pulled the red sweated from my body, to quickly place the bra around me.

I only turned when I was fully dressed, and walked right into Bane.

"You look beautiful, my dove. If I am right everything is about your seize. If you need something else, just ask", he said, leaning in to kiss me before he walked into the bathroom.

I shuddered and once again opened the closet, curious about everything else in there now he was in the bathroom.

I saw some boots, heels and even a pair of brown Uggs. I had a pair of my own, and loved them dearly. So I guessed I should put those one, just for my own comfort of course.

I just closed the closet again when Bane re-emerged from the bathroom.

My turn.

He smiled when I passed him. I wondered why.

I washed my face at the sink and combed my hair. My reflection in the mirror seemed a little brighter then yesterday, but the bruise still covered my cheek, what I really didn't liked at all.

I let my hand wonder through the cabinet and found what I had been looking for. I had found a little bit of make-up. It was only a little bit foundation and mascara. But I was very happy for it.

I applied the tiniest amount of foundation onto my face, happy to see the bruise was just a little less visible. The mascara made my eyes look bigger, brighter. It would have to do for the day.

I placed everything back where I had found them and then joined Bane in the bedroom once again.

"Are you ready for breakfast, my dear?", he asked me, even before he had locked eyes with me.

"Yes, that sounds good", I answered. Trying to be more of a person than a lifeless doll. He eyes scanned my face and he frowned.

"You don't have to cover up on Rogers behalf. He is punished for his mistakes", He told me.

"It's not for him, but for me", I explained, nervously playing with my hair. Bane cocked his head to the side.

'Very well then, come", he said, unlocking the bedroom door and walking towards the stairs. We walked downstairs and I was glad to see Anna sit at the table, to my eyes unharmed. Brian sat next to her, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. I saw Anna was eating some fruits, but she was taking the smallest bites. I felt sympathy for her.

"Good morning", I softly said, following Bane and taking place beside him. Brian watched from the paper and greeted us back. He seemed like a nice guy. But I could not afford to take chances, not until I had spoken Anna in private.

"Make yourself at home, you don't need to ask permission for everything", Bane told me as I watched the fruits on the breakfast table, but didn't touch them.

I nodded and took a peach and some grapes. Anna and I exchanged a look, but we both stayed silent as Bane and Brian did converse.

"Is Roger still in his room?", Bane asked Brian, who nodded.

"Yeah he doesn't seem too happy about the whole situation", Brian explained, glances over towards Anna and me.

"I'll need to speak to him today, but it can wait until after breakfast. Furthermore I need to meet with Dr Flemig this afternoon. I want you to watch Roxeanne for me", Bane spoke.

I felt like a child, being in the same room, but I felt like I wasn't even there at the moment.

"No problem, I have no plans for today, I'll watch the both of them", Brian said, watching from Anna towards me, giving both of us a wink.

I knew he tried to be nice, but I just wondered why someone so nice would help a man like Bane.

"Good, let's wait for Roger then."

* * *

After Breakfast Bane spoke with Roger in his room, while Anna and I watched TV. We still didn't dared to talk about too much with Brian still in the room.

After half an hour a very pissed Roger stormed out of the house, a very calm Bane following him until the front door.

"I'll be leaving now", Bane told us, walking over towards me and leaning in for a kiss. I complied, but pulled back after a few seconds. I didn't felt comfortable doing this with him and especially not in the presence of Brian and Anna.

"Be good", he told me before he left.

There really wasn't something interesting on TV, and when Brian told us he'd be on his laptop in the kitchen, we could finally talk.

"Did he- touch you in any way?" Anna asked me, still shocked from the way Bane claimed me in front of them.

"He did, but- not in that way", I told her, understanding where she was coming from. She nodded.

"Did Brian?", I asked her in return. He quickly shook her head.

"He explained me Roger is the one who wanted me, but Bane has forbid him to ever touch me again. He has given me to Brian, and Brian accepted. But he doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable or scared. He's actually kind of nice", she told me. I had to let that information sink in.

"Did he kiss you?" I asked her softly. I needed to know if I had been the only one who had suffered.

She nodded.

"Once, but only after asking me if he could."

My eyes grew wide.

"And you told him it was okay?", I asked in disbelief. Anna nodded.

"He had been nothing but nice to me, Rox, I owed him", she explained.

"We don't owe them anything Anna, they have kidnapped us!", I said a little too loud, because Brian came in asking if everything was alright.

We both nodded and turned ourselves towards the TV again. Brian left and we softly spoke.

"Rox, do you even know who Bane really is?", she asked me softly. I shook my head, I didn't know.

"He's that villain from the TV, he has been threatening Gotham for the last 2 months now."

I sheepishly looked at her. It didn't ring any bells.

"The one with the mask?" I asked her. She nodded.

"But Anna, he isn't wearing a mask, it isn't him!" I said. Anna shook her head.

"Have you ever seen such a big man before? Like even in our gym?", She questioned me. I took my time to think it over, but came to the conclusion I hadn't. But still her idea was ridiculous.

"Anna, even if he was. Why would he want me. Why would we be here, hmm?", I asked her.

Anna bowed her head down.

"I don't know, I only know that we are here and we can't escape", she said.

"Yet", I softly added to her sentence. Anna's eyes grew wide at that.

* * *

It was already pass 2 in the afternoon when Bane returned. His heavy footsteps in the front yard could only belong to him.

Anna and I had been in the kitchen, baking some waffles for lunch. Brian proved himself to be nice company, telling us about how he loved to drive bikes. He even dared to try our waffles, which tasted better than anything h had ever eaten before.

The front door opened and I heard Bane enter, but baking my own waffles had me distracted for the moment.

Anna did see him walk in and dropped her plate, gasping. That did make me turn and follow her gaze. I swallowed when I saw Bane. He was wearing a mask. And not just some mask, but the mask he had been wearing on TV. Anna had been right.

How could this be.

"I'm- I'm sorry", Anna hammered bending down to clean the mess she'd made. Bane chuckled and I gasped at the sound. It sounded even deeper than his own voice.

"Good afternoon", I see you are feeling a bit more at home, hmm?", he asked us, sending shivers through my body with that unhuman voice.

I nodded and turned myself around to shake the imagine from my head and to put my waffles on a plate.

"Do you- do you want some waffles", Anna politely asked Bane. I shrugged.

"Thank you my dear, but I have to decline your offer", he said. I turned the stove off and turned, watching Bane with suspicious eyes.

"Roxeanne, after your lunch I need you to meet me upstairs", he told me. I quickly nodded. I saw his eyes wrinkle at their corners, but I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, stupid mask.

But to be honest, the mask scared me immensely. Not only by its look, but especially by the meaning that came along with it. He was the terrorist from TV. Anna had been completely right.

Bane then left us, we could hear him walk up the stairs. Anna watch me with pity as I gave her one of my waffles because hers where on the floor and in the trash now.

I had never eaten slower than this time. I dreaded going to meet him. I wondered what he wanted from me.

As if everything was not bad enough, Roger came home, his face grumpy.

"'S Bane already home?", He asked Brian, who nodded.

"But he doesn't have time for you now mate, she's first", Brian said, winking at me when I had finished my plate.

Roger cursed but then walked into the living room.

I slowly got up and washed my plate. With my heart racing I slowly walked up the stairs, wondering what Bane was going to do with me. And how I would cope with his new appearance.

I gently knocked on the door before walking in.

"Come in".

**DunDunDun! What do you guys think? He's finally wearing his mask! Any ideas to why he wants to see Roxeanne? About what will they talk, or even better, what does he wants to do with her? Please share your thoughts with me! **

**I have been so kind to write my whole free Sunday, so do give me something in return please! I'm already starting the next chapter, but I always love ideas. They keep me motivated!**

**Once again thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Tessa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's another chapter! I truly hope you guys will enjoy. I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and review this story. I'm writing for you guys so tell me exactly what you want and think of it!**

**Warning:**** This chapter contains smut, and not for the faint hearted readers. So if your under 18, don't read!**

**Previous:**

_I gently knocked on the door before walking in._

"_Come in"._

**Chapter 7.**

I took a deep breath and then slowly turned the handle to walk inside the room. Bane was sitting at the small desk and turned a bit so he could see me walking in.

He still wore that strange mask. It made him look like some sort of devil. Like he wasn't human at all.

He motioned for me to take a seat on the bed, but I hesitated. I didn't liked the fact he wanted to see me about something. Even though I had no clue what he needed to see me about, I still feared it would not be something pleasant.

"Have you finished your lunch?" He asked me. I wondered if he was asking because he cared or just wanted to be the deciding factor in everything I did here.

"Yes", I answered, finally taking a few steps closer to the bed, but I still didn't felt comfortable with sitting down.

"Your fear of me has increased", he said. It wasn't even a question, but a statement. I just stood there, waiting for whatever he was going to do or say.

"The mask only provides medicine for my back, nothing more, nothing less. I'm still the same, with or without it", he explained. But it did nothing for my fear of him.

"So – you are the Bane who- terrorised Gotham", I softly asked. I hoped he wouldn't be angered by it, but I needed to know.

His sigh sounded even deeper with the mask, a strange hiss coming from the metal piece on his face.

"I have brought justice were it was due. My journey has only started. But that is not something you need to worry about. You'll be safe here, by my side", he answered me.

I just watched him and saw how he took another step towards the bed when he rose from his chair.

"I want to talk about some assets of your new life, with me. Some necessities."

Swallowing deep I slowly lowered myself on the bed, quite nervous about what rules he would set up for me to follow.

"First of all, I want you to start taking these", he said, handing me a small white box. I turned it to read the information on the box. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment when I realised they were birth control pills.

"You'll start tonight", he instructed me, watching me very carefully. I kept myself in perfect control, not sure if I should cry or scream. This meant he was serious about raping me anytime soon. Fuck.

"Furthermore I want you to behave, like I explained earlier. You won't attempt any escapes. And you will do as I say. If you need anything, anything at all, you ask me."

Keeping my eyes on the white box to avoid his staring gaze, I missed him kneeling down in front of me.

"I will not lock you in here. But you will only leave this house with me, or my permission."

I met his eyes briefly, nodding so he would just get up and take a step back.

"Good. Is there anything you need right now?", he asked me, the sound of his voice scaring me immensely.

I quickly shook my head. I needed nothing from him. At least not anytime soon, if I had a say in it.

"Very well then, you may leave."

He brought his hand to my face to place a strand of hair behind my ear, before he stood and let me pass him.

"But remember, my dove, you belong to me. All of you, and only me."

I shivered at his words, placing the box on the nightstand. I took a quick glance in his direction and quickly left the room.

I found Anna and Brian in the living room, quietly watching TV. Brian was okay, not as scary as Bane or as annoying as Roger. I decided to get myself some water before I would join them.

I reckoned the kitchen would be empty, but I was wrong. Roger was sitting down at the kitchen table, drinking something that looked a lot like whiskey.

"Are you finally done pleasing our boss up there?", he asked me, his sneering voice annoying like always.

I just rolled my eyes and took a glass from the closet and filled it with water.

"He! I asked you a question, you spoiled brat!", he said with an even louder voice. I heard his chair move and turned just in time to watch him approach me.

"Just leave me alone", I said, my voice not as loud as his, but he heard me. His eyes scanned me closely, from the glass of water in my hand and right down over my body. Filthy animal.

"Your smart mouth will do you one day, mark my words", he said, leaning in close. I turned my head away and pushed him away from me.

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room, glad to see Anna and Brian were still watching TV.

"He", I said, taking place on the empty sofa on the other side of the TV.

They greeted me, watching from me and then over towards the door where Roger came walking in. I made a face towards Anna, rolling my eyes and mouthing 'asshole'.

She gave me a questioning look, but stayed silent as Roger took the seat next to me on the sofa.

"You do know there's an empty chair over there, right?" I asked him, my voice mocking him. Brian gave me a warning look, but remained silent, Roger chuckled.

"I can sit wherever I want, you on the other hand will listen and obey our commands. Isn't that right Brian?", Roger mocked me back, trying to intimidate me.

I rolled my eyes and stood, walking over towards the chair myself, pulling my legs up and sat down Indian style, taking the whole chair just for myself.

Roger snorted and lied himself down on the couch, hoping to set me off. But I knew better.

For some time we watched some football game. I wasn't really interested in sports on TV, but everything that would distract me was better than worrying all day long.

When we heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, Roger remembered he was supposed to arrange dinner tonight. Sucker.

He quickly got up and had a short talk with Bane before they both walked into the living room, Roger pulling car keys from his pocket, Bane without his terrifying mask.

"So what do you want to eat Brian, my buddy?", Roger asked Brian. Brian who was obvious to the fact Roger just ignored Anna and me watched at us first.

Anna stayed silent, as I. Hunger wasn't something I had felt these past days here.

"Come on Anna, is there nothing that sounds good right now?", he asked her teasingly. I wondered why he was so nice all the time. Wasn't he supposed to be one of the bad guys. Roger was definitely playing the part.

"I don't have all night", Roger said, tapping his food on the wooden floor. I watched Bane taking place on the couch, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'm good with anything you want", Anna softly answered Brian. Brian nodded and then watched me. I nodded in agreement, not caring about food at all. I wouldn't eat much of it anyway.

"Roxeanne?" Bane questioned me, his voice sounding so different without the mask. He was human again.

"I'm not really hungry", I replied, adverting my eyes to the TV once more.

"Order pizza's for the girls, you know what we want Roger", Bane instructed him, tired of watching him tapping the wood.

"Right then", Roger said, turning and leaving the house. My sigh of relief did not went unnoticed by Bane.

"You do need to feed yourself properly, starving won't do you any good", Bane said to me, his eyes still resting on me.

"I'm just not feeling hungry is all, it will pass", I answered him, making myself even more comfortable in my chair, turning myself so that I didn't have to watch Bane. He made me nervous just by staring at me.

"There's more space to lie down right here, my dove", his deep voice taunting me.

"I'm good", I answered him shortly, while watching briefly at him. There was no way I was leaving my one person spot. I liked it.

"I won't ask again." There was something about his voice that was so terrifying, so immensely scary. And I hated it. With my whole heart.

I slowly unfolded my legs and even slower made my way over towards the couch he was sitting on.

From the corner of my eye I watched Anna slightly lean into Brian. I mentally cursed her for she was giving Bane all sorts of expectations from me.

Bane moved backwards, motioning for me to get comfy and lean on him. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I slowly sat down next to him, not feeling the need to lie down and rest my head on his lap. But I also didn't wanted to anger him. Bugger.

Bane then made the decision for me. He pulled my torso on his lap, forcing me to lay down and lean on him.

My position made it almost impossible to not watch his face, and especially his eyes. So I closed mine. His soft chuckle made me shiver, but I stayed silent, kept my eyes closed.

Then I felt his hands in my hair, gently playing with my locks, massaging my scalp. It felt nice, lulling me into a slumber. I let myself relax for a moment, trying to find the strength for when he would really expect other things from me on the side.

I needed to be strong, I needed to figure out an escape. I would.

A gentle touch from a very large warm hand on my cheek woke me. The smell of pizza filled my nose, watering my mouth.

Since when was I hungry?

I had fallen on Bane's lap, his massaging had really brought me some relaxation. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up straight, avoiding all contact with Bane for the moment.

"Eat", he said to me, placing a box, into my hands. I saw Anna already eat pizza from her own box, a small smile playing around her lips.

I opened mine and the delicious smell intensified. Bane and Brian had ordered some Indian food, while Roger had gotten himself a pizza too.

I placed my box on my lap and took a small slice of pizza to begin with. It tasted heavenly.

While the guys finished their food quite fast, Anna and I only ate half of our pizza's. it was just too much for one person.

I watched Anna at the same time she watched me, both questioning what we would do with the remaining food.

"Are you not even finishing the food I got for you?" Roger sneered at Anna and me, this time watching Anna with even more hatred than me. I wondered if he still held grudge against her for being with Brian now, and not him. Even though she didn't wanted to be with either of them willingly.

"It's fine Roger, you can have it", Brian told him, his voice sounding a little less nice now Roger was being an asshole towards Anna.

"I don't want their food Brian, I want them to show some respect!", Roger almost yelled, now watching me.

I hesitantly placed my box with pizza on the table and turned my head to watch Bane. I wondered if he would allow Roger to act like that.

But Bane wasn't watching me. He did place his own food on the table and placed his arm around me, but his eyes were focussed on Roger. And not in a good way. I felt his fingers gently taking hold of my shoulder, almost assuring me I was safe.

"Well? Don't you agree?", Roger asked Bane, watching from me to him.

"I think it's time for you to leave us, Roger. You still let your anger get the best of you, and that means our deal is off. Leave", Bane said.

Roger's eyes grew wide, but he remained silent for a few minutes.

"Fine then. Have it your way. But don't expect me to help you when they do escape or you need me to cover up. I'm out", he said, turning on his heels and with a slam of the front door, he left. I watched him go and then slowly watched Bane's face. It was unreadable, like always. He didn't even seemed mad or anything.

Brian and Bane exchanged some glances, but no one mentioned Roger.

"So since it's getting late, I think we should retire for the evening", Bane told me, his hand moving from my shoulder towards my neck. I didn't liked were this was going, at all.

I saw Brian mumble something to Anna, and her eyes grew wide. I wondered what it was.

"Come", Bane told me, getting up and taking hold of my hand.

"Goodnight Brian, Anna", Bane said, nodding in their direction before walking out. Anna and Brian nodded back, softly saying goodnight.

I saw the way Anna's eyes were still open wide and wondered why, but Bane lead me upstairs, giving me no room to ask her anything.

After we walked into the bedroom, Bane locked the door and carefully placed the key into his pockets.

Did he really thought I was courageous enough to escape him by myself?

"Let's shower before we hit the bed, hmm? We can watch some TV afterwards", Bane told me, opening a closet near the bed, revealing a TV.

However I liked the idea of watching some dull shows, I felt a little nervous about the shower. Did he mean…

"Come my dove", he told me, pulling me along towards the bathroom. I had to watch my breath to keep myself from hyperventilating. I really didn't liked were this was going.

"Can't I shower by myself?", I then blurted out. Bane just closed the bathroom door behind us, blocking my only way out.

"I don't see the point in that. I need to shower, as do you", He said amusingly. He was enjoying my discomfort, I sensed so much.

"Like I told you before, there is nothing I haven't seen, or touched before. Besides you have nothing to be ashamed of, my beauty. Undress", he said, lowering himself to remove his boots.

I swallowed and took a small step backwards. I needed a way out, but how?

When he had removed his boots he stood again, unclothing his upper body.

"You know I don't give second chances", he warned me when I remained fully clothed and wasn't even pulling my Uggs off.

I was momentarily distracted when I saw his naked chest. It was so muscular and broad. His arms twice as broad as my waist. I swallowed.

"I really don't understand why you need to make this so hard", I heard him say before he leaned down and tugged at my Ugg. He pulled one leg up and pulled it off. The other soon followed where after he stood and placed his hands on the zipper of my jeans.

It felt like a déjà vu when we opened my jeans and pulled them down, leaving me in my panties and shirt.

I took a few passes backwards, creating space between us. I didn't want this.

"I just don't want this. I can't-", his frowned expression shut me off. I could clearly read in his eyes he would undress me, and I would have no say in it.

"Come here", he warned me, motioning for me to come closer so he could finish undressing me. Not knowing what else to do I slowly stepped in his direction, gasping when he suddenly pulled me close and removed my shirt.

"I don't mind your little games, but two can play", he said into my ear before removing my bra. I quickly covered my breasts and turned around, my back towards him.

"Good", I heard him mumble before I heard more clothes falling on the floor. I didn't wanted to get to close to him, but I already knew he would be very close when we would be in the shower. He was so immensely big and there was only so much room in the cabin.

He walked past me and started the shower, soon filling the entire bathroom with steam.

When I did watch him, I saw he was already completely naked, his back towards me, testing the water. When he turned around I adverted my gaze, not wanting to see certain parts.

"It's been a while since I had the pleasure of someone so innocent", I heard him say, suddenly very close.

He stood before me, pulling me into him.

"I will enjoy every step of our road together, my dove."

He leaned down and pulled my panties off, leaving me, once more, completely naked and fully at his mercy.

"I promise I will not take your virginity tonight, so you should relax yourself", he said to me when he stood, kissing my cheek. I shivered in his arms, but not from the cold.

"But we will start getting comfortable around each other", he then mumbled into my ear, pulling me into the shower with him behind me.

While I kept my arms protectively around my chest, Bane washed himself first, occasionally kissing my neck and cheek. But when he finished washing himself, he forcefully turned me around and pulled my arms down, his eyes daring me to protest.

"There is nothing you can hide from my, my dear. Your mine", he said, starting washing my chest and midsection. He then paid attention towards my arms.

I had seen a glimpse of his manhood, and it shocked me. It was immensely! I truly hoped I would be gone from his grasp before he raped me.

I closed my eyes, pretending I was somewhere else right now. But Bane wasn't having any of that.

With my eyes closed I hadn't seen it coming, but Bane had kneeled and gave a kiss on my stomach, tracing a line of open mouthed kisses from my belly button towards my centre.

When I felt the first touch I opened my eyes and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away, but his strong hold on my legs kept me perfectly in place.

Understanding my intentions of pushing him away, he kissed my centre even harder. I kept my legs closed, using all the strength I possessed to keep them from opening. But it only took one of his large hands to pry them apart and keep them in place.

"No- No- I don't-"a firm suck from him cut me off. I had never felt anything like that before and wasn't sure it was a good thing. I knew it was a small step from oral sex to the real deal.

He released one of my legs to gently slide a finger through my folds. I shivered and leaned onto him. I didn't needed this right now. He had promised.

"Relax yourself", I heard him say. I did take a deep breath but it did nothing for my nerves. I felt how he found my clit and started rubbing it. I tried to move away, but he intensified his hold on me.

When I thought he was truly driving me insane, he suddenly licked me down there, sliding his tongue through my folds, even dipping into my vagina. I shuddered and gripped his shoulders even tighter.

"Admit that you enjoy this, my dove", he said, watching me for a moment before he licked me once more, sucking my clit to get me to shiver even more. I shook my head, and fought to keep myself from moaning. It did felt good. Better than it should.

I again felt how he entered me with his tongue, delving it as deep as it would go inside of me. I felt how he twirled it around and then how he licked me hard. When he suckled my clit once more, I shattered.

He kept licking me softly, intensifying the duration of my first orgasm I ever shared with someone else. When I was fully relaxed from my orgasm he entered me with one finger, pumping it in and out of me.

I registered the stretching feeling, but it wasn't as painful as before.

"You clearly did enjoy that, you see?" he told me, pulling his finger from me and showing me my own lubrication. I just adverted my eyes, but I couldn't shut my ears to his chuckles.

"Very well then", he said when I tried to ignore him. He kneeled once more, this time using two fingers to enter me gently, not as deeply as before.

This was quite uncomfortable and I winced, meeting his eyes when I did. He pulled them out of me, gently using one finger to penetrate me again. The relaxation from my orgasm was gone, but he seemed determined to pleasure me even more.

He sucked my clit while pumping his finger in and out, trying to add a second finger when he felt me become even more wet.

"You really need to learn how to relax yourself. Take a deep breath", he suddenly said. I closed my eyes and had no clue how to relax myself down there. It just wasn't possible.

He sucked my clit even harder, a sudden rush of my wetness escaping me. He used it to lubricate his second finger, pushing both his fingers inside of me. He then stilled.

I slowly opened my eyes and watched him. I didn't dared to move. He moved his fingers, like he was trying to stretch me. I then understood he probably was.

"You are so extremely tight, we'll need you to get a little more stretched before our first time together. I don't want to rip you", he explained, making me even more nervous. I clenched my muscles in fear, feeling how I wrapped myself tightly around his fingers.

He chuckled and watched my face, his eyes scanning me.

"It will just take some exercises before you are ready and the pills are working. We have time."

I felt like crying thinking about him penetrated me with his manhood instead of his two fingers. It would be hell.

"Now try to relax your muscles", he said, spreading his fingers inside of me to show me where the muscles exactly were.

I winced and tried to, but the whole situation wasn't helping me relax. And his fingers were hurting me.

His mouth gently suckling on my clit did relax me a bit. I felt myself loosen around his fingers, giving him the space to remove them before he slit both of them in once again.

"That's it, enjoy it", he said, releasing my clit and watching my face. I closed my eyes when he again filled me, trying to keep myself as open as possible.

He then removed his fingers and stood, turning me so I stood before him. I felt how he pulled me close, and how something hard pressed against my backside.

I then felt how he placed his hand between my legs from behind and gently rubbed my clit before I felt something way to broad pushing at my folds.

"You promised! You-"He cut me off

"I did, and I will not take you virginity. I want you to get used to me. Relax, and enjoy', he whispered into my ear, kissing it while he penetrated me the tiniest bit with his cock.

Even the 2 inches he made inside of me hurt. I hissed and tried to pull away, but he held me tight.

"Stop struggling, it only makes this worse."

I felt tears gather in my eyes, thinking about the whole situation that I was in.

"I want you to come with me inside of you, then we will rest", he whispered into my ear. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly. How did he expected me to enjoy this?

He rocked his hips, removing himself from my tight entrance before he again penetrated me the slightest way. But it still felt like too much. Maybe I was too tight for him. He should now…

He rubbed me harder and faster, pushing himself a bit deeper into me.

"That hurts", I softly cried. I felt his hold loosen a bit and then I felt him remove his cock from my entrance.

"Maybe not tonight then", he said.

He turned me around and kneeled before me once more, licking me good and deep. I shuddered and tried to just be there, nothing more nothing less.

But when he inserted one finger and he sucked me hard, I shattered once more.

My knees buckled and I felt like they would give out from underneath me. But Bane sensed it way before I did. He always was one step ahead of me.

He stood and kept me in his arms, kissing me deeply. I knew I was tasting myself on his lips, but didn't dared to protest. I remembered he could punish me any way he wanted when I was disobedient. And there was one way I rather would not be punished.

"We'll practice some more another day, stretching you and showing you pleasure", he said when he released my lips. His manhood was still fully erect and rock hard, pressed against my belly.

"Get on your knees", he suddenly said. I slowly complied and swallowed when I was faced with his erection. I doubted it would even fit in my mouth. I really hoped he wouldn't make me do that.

"Have you ever given a man oral sex?", he asked me, towering over my kneeling form.

I met his eyes and shook my head. I hadn't.

"Use your tongue, and mouth, no teeth. But use your hands first".

I watched from his face toward his cock, wondering if he was being serious.

"We could always do the other option, of course", Bane said, warning me. I understood his warning perfectly and slowly brought my hands around his member.

He hissed at the contact, a little bit of fluid leaking from his tip. I wondered if just my touch was enough for him.

"Just do it gently and slow. I'll let you know if you're doing good."

I watched my hands as I stroke him gently, his moans telling me exactly how good I was doing.

"Use your mouth", he muttered after some seconds. I hesitated. I didn't wanted to taste him.

His hand that buried itself into my hair pressed me closer towards his manhood.

I gently licked the tip, feeling his upper legs flex at it. He moaned even deeper.

I then gently sucked him, wondering how long this would take. Apparently not long at all. After a few more stroked and a few licks, he pulled himself away and came onto the shower wall.

I had never seen a man orgasm, and watched how much semen he was producing.

"That was quite skilled my love, my complements", he said, using the shower to clean himself where after he pulled me close once more.

"Now let's finish our shower, shall we?"

**Dundundun…. That was quite… steamy right? I hoped you enjoyed and please give me more ideas! I loved the ones I got but I need more! Nothing is dumb, I love all your fantasies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**Tessa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! Here's another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you will enjoy!**

**Chapter 8.**

I hated to admit it, but I had slept rather well that night. Bane had not tried anything but holding me in bed, finally allowing me some rest.

When I woke I was disorientated for a minute, feeling my deep slumber wear off. Bane's side of the bed was already empty. I sighed in relief and stretched myself. I could dress in peace for a change.

Getting up from bed I slowly walked over towards the closet, pulling out a black jeans and a soft green sweater. I found my Uggs in the corner of the room.

Quickly pulling them on I walked into the bathroom and washed my face at the sink. I pulled a face in the mirror when I saw the bruise on my cheek was still slightly visible. Nice.

I once again used the make up there to make myself look presentable, hiding the mark Roger had left on me. I hated it. And him.

I then brushed my curls and braided them into a fishtail, enjoying the fact that my hair was out of the way. After brushing my teeth I slowly made my way downstairs, hearing a very not welcome voice talking to Bane's.

I walked into the living room to find Bane, Roger and Brian sitting and talking. I wondered what about, because when they heard me enter, they fell silent.

"Good morning my dove, have you slept well?" Bane asked me. I nodded.

He smiled.

"Good, now make yourself some breakfast, Anna's in the kitchen as well", he told me, before he turned himself at Roger again.

He didn't needed to tell me twice. I quickly turned and walked into the kitchen, closing the door softly behind me.

"Good morning", Anna greeted me from her seat at the table.

"Morning", I answered her, not really knowing what to say to her. I was getting the feeling she was rather comfy here, with Brian. I still knew I would try to escape when I got the chance.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when I thought she was starting to cry. And I was right.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?", I asked her shocked by her sudden outburst. She only cried and covered her face with her hands.

"Anna, tell me", I said walking over and hugging her.

"I- I can't", she said in between sobs, trying to keep them as soft as possible.

"Sure you can", I encouraged her.

I then remembered her shocked expression from last night and wondered what that had to do with this.

"Did he touch you Anna? What did he tell you last night right after dinner?" I asked her, rocking her in my arms.

I heard her swallow deep before she pulled back and watched me with watery eyes.

"Anna?", I asked, panicking because I was thinking of all horrible things she could be crying about.

"We- He told me that he would make sure Roger would not take me back. He knew a way."

I watched her face, not understanding her.

"We had sex Roxeanne. He- He just took me in the shower", she cried softly. I once again pulled her in my arms, my mouth open with disbelief.

How could someone who seemed so nice, be such an asshole?

"Was it- were you a virgin Anna?" I softly asked, hoping with all my heart she wasn't. I released her a bit to watch her face, she wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"No, but- uhm, you remember that guy Warner I dated last year?" She asked me with a shaky voice. I nodded. I remembered him all too well, and not because I liked him so much.

"Well, we had been dating for a couple of weeks before he started forcing me to have sex with him. I hated it. And, I haven't been with someone since then. It all came back to me yesterday. I totally panicked", he explained to me, shivering all over her body.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I truly am", I said to her, hugging her tight. I felt like this was all my fault. If I had not been working in that café, Bane had not seen me and this all would not have happened. It was all my fault.

"It's not your fault Roxeanne, it's just a case of really bad luck."

I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked me after a short silence. I just nodded. I wasn't going to bother her with my experiences from last night.

Always the one with a horrible timing, Roger walked in on us.

"Something wrong? "He asked us, his eyes watching us half amused, the other half was pure enjoyment.

"Nothing", I mumbled giving Anna a kerchief to wipe away her tears. We didn't wanted to explain this to Brian and Bane.

"Really? Hmm. Bane!"

I had never hated someone more in my life. Roger was really playing dirty. Asshole.

It took Bane exactly 2 seconds to walk into the kitchen, his eyes scanning the area for me, and the danger he was expecting.

"I found them here, talking and weeping", Roger said mockingly. If looks could kill, I would already be a murderer. Bane took a step into my direction and gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged my shoulders and watched over towards Anna, with her eyes still red from crying. I had to make up something believable enough.

"She is just homesick", I lied, watching Bane raise his eyebrows at me. He then watched Anna, who kept her face away from his, not showing if I was telling the truth or lying.

Brian then entered and instantly walked over towards Anna when he saw her current state.

"Are you alright Anna?", he asked her. I almost could not belief he was capable of hurting her the way I knew he had, when he was talking to her just now. He gently pulled her in his arms and walked her out of the room. I sighed and cursed myself for not knowing how to escape this all.

"I do not appreciate lying", Bane's dark voice suddenly said. I instantly locked eyes with him. How did he know?

"I wasn't lying-"

"You are only making this harder on yourself. I already know the reason of her tears", Bane silenced me. I swallowed. Oops.

"I also have a question for you", he said, his voice suddenly a lot more serious. I wondered why.

I just nodded, and waited for his question. He didn't seemed in the mood for jokes or sassy answers, so I kept myself quiet.

"Have you started your contraceptives last night?"

I had to blink before I answered. I had completely forgotten about those, and there was no use in lying. He could easily test it by looking in the box.

"I- I forgot", I softly said, thinking about the reason why I had forgotten. He was the one who had distracted me to begin with.

"If you are not capable of such an easy task, I will do it for you", he said, taking a step into my direction. I instantly took one step backwards. I could not help it. It was a reflex.

"I- I am capable. It's just… you had me a little, off the hook. I won't forget them again", I said, adverting my eyes so I did not have to see his. His gaze was so strong.

"Tonight then. I will check", he said, turning to walk away, before he faced me again. I watched in curiosity.

"You said you take great pleasure in exercise, am I right?", he asked me. I nodded. What was he referring to?

"Good. It's not healthy to keep you locked in here all day, every day. So from tomorrow on we will visit my gym every now and then."

I had to let those words sink in. His gym?

"Uhm, thank you," I said, not sure if I was allowed to ask questions about it. But he seemed rather comfortable, once again walking towards me and cornering me into the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to ruin that beautiful body of yours", he spoke, much softer this time. I closed my eyes when he kissed my neck en placed his arms securely around my waist, holding me tight.

I feared he would once again harass me, but he pulled himself back.

"Tonight you and I will go out for dinner, I want you to be dressed and ready by 8", he told me, his eyes burning into mine.

His tone was suddenly softer, more gentle. I wondered why though.

I also wondered if he really was taking me out this house. Wasn't he afraid I would try to escape? Or people would recognize me?

"Okay", I answered, not sure how to feel about this.

"I'm out for the day, behave", he playfully warned me. He kissed me on my lips, deepening the kiss before he suddenly released me and turned around. Within the next five minutes, he had left the house.

I could not withdraw the sight of relief that escaped my lips.

I would have the whole day to myself. No Bane to bother me. I little smile played around my lips.

I made my way into the empty living room and turned the TV on. A little MTV always did the trick when it came to emptying my mind.

"Well, well, well, If our little miss Bane isn't feeling quite at home, hmm?", The annoying voice of Roger interrupted my pleasant MTV day.

I was laying on the couch, not even watching over to give him the satisfaction he so craved.

"You better answer me when I speak to you, for Bane is not here to protect you now, is he?" Roger warned me, walking over and standing before the couch I was laying on.

"Just leave me alone Roger, I have done nothing wrong", I said, keeping my eyes glued to the TV. Why didn't he just leave me alone? Stupid git.

Roger wasn't liking the fact I was shoving him off like that. He grabbed the control from my hand and turned the TV off. I glared at him.

"When Bane is not around, you will listen to me. And if that can't happen the nice way, I will go the hard way", he said, forcefully gripping my arm and pulling me off the couch.

I had never expected him to be that strong.

I tried to pull my arm loose, but he would not let go that easily.

"You will listen!", he said loud. I hoped Brian would hear him. Maybe he would come down to check on me then. He had to, right?

"Why do you have to bother me all the time. What do you want from me?", I said as loudly, finally pulling my arm from his grasp and taking a few steps back.

"You think you are here to be Bane's little princess, do you not? Well, since it's your fault Anna is been taken from me. You will do just fine", he said. I then understood why he kept bothering me. Or just to annoy me, but he was mad about Anna and blaming me for it.

"I will only say this once more, leave me and Anna alone", I said through clenched teeth. Roger laughed.

"Or what?", he taunted me.

"I'll tell Bane."

"Imagine all of the things I could tell him. Like how you misbehaved today", he mocked me. I brought my hands down my sides, trying to control the anger I was feeling. This man was definitely the lowest rat I had ever met.

"Do whatever you want Roger, I don't care", I said, rolling my eyes and walking to pass him, as he once again grabbed me by my arm, this time sending me roughly into the wall.

"What about a little interaction first, hmm?", he said, bringing his face close as if he was going to kiss me. I tried to shove him off, but he was too strong.

I then in sheer panic brought my knee up, right into his goods. He released me then, but not before he gave me another hard push into the wall, hurting my side.

I quickly turned and ran out of the room. I hastily made my way up the stairs and walked into Bane's room. I could only hope Roger would not dare to enter.

After 20 minutes I understood he really didn't dared and started to relax myself.

I decided I would get comfy and pulled out a thin yoga pants and t-shirt and laid down on bed. While the TV downstairs was much bigger, this one seemed so much more familiar, being old fashioned and all.

I noticed my eyes grew heavy, but I did not recall falling asleep. Only when a very warm and big hand took hold of my chin, I suddenly woke from my slumber.

"Good evening, my dear."

I was almost relieved to see Bane standing next to the bed and not Roger. If he only knew.

"I hadn't planned to fall asleep", I quickly apologized, hoping he would not be angry by the fact. He chuckled in amusement.

"That's quite alright, my dove. Have you enjoyed yourself today?", he asked me. I wondered if Roger had told him anything. I just prayed he hadn't.

"I did, just watched some TV."

He smiled and then placed something on my lap.

"Take a shower and put this dress on. We are leaving in an hour", he said before bowing down and kissing my forehead.

He then stood and left, closing the door behind him.

I stretched myself before I stood. I decided I needed him to trust me, and be happy. It would create room for an possible escape, I hoped.

The shower had freshened me up and even getting myself ready made me feel good. I used a little make up and braided half of my hair, letting most of it fall down my back and shoulders.

I hummed a song and then walked out of the bathroom, ready to see what Bane wanted me to wear tonight.

My mouth fell open when I did.

He had given me a red dress. It was tight, just above knee length and definitely something more daring then I would ever dare wear.

With a lot of hesitation I slowly pulled the dress on, walking over towards the mirror with a large frown on my face.

But my mouth fell wide open when I saw myself. The dressed seemed far more classy on me then I had initially thought. It also made me look more adult, a real woman. I turned and watched myself from every angle.

After I was pleased with myself I picked some heels from the closet and put them on my feet.

I took my time walking down the stairs, finding Bane already in the hall. He was wearing his mask, but I could tell he liked the way I looked. His eyes said it all.

"You are looking beautiful, my dove", he said, extending his hand for me to take. I did and let him pull me close. He watched me closely and nodded in what I thought was approval.

"Ready to go?", he asked me, taking my jacket from the hallstand. I nodded and let him put my jacket on.

"Are Anna and Brian not coming?", I asked Bane, when he pulled his own jacket on, turning towards me.

I heard his low chuckle before he answered me. I think he could sense my discomfort of being alone with him tonight.

"No, it will be you and myself", he told me, taking my hand and leading me outside.

I had to swallowed when I saw the car that had brought us here. It was stupid, but I hated the thing.

"After you", Bane said, letting me step in and following me then.

"Put your seatbelt on" Bane said. He started the engine and then he hit the road. I had no clue where we were, let alone where he was taking me. I could only hope someone would recognise me.

"There are a few rules tonight", Bane then said out of nothing. I had been staring outside, trying to find anything I could recognise.

I turned my head to him, waiting for his speech.

"We will be alone in this restaurant, the staff knows me personally. Don't think you will have the chance to escape. Because you don't."

I kept my sigh. Was he reading my mind?

"Furthermore I want to get to know you better, so I expect you to behave and try to be willing tonight", he said. I wondered why he was wearing his mask if we were alone. Was something going to happen tonight?

"I understand", I answered, when I saw he was waiting for a verbal answer from me.

"Good."

We drove for almost half an hour before he suddenly parked the car. He helped me get out and let me into the darkest restaurant I had ever been in. It remember me of the café I used to sing in.

"Welcome!", A very enthusiastic waiter said, helping us out of our jackets and into our seats.

"Do you want the usual, Mr Bane?", he then asked, watching Bane with both interest and a little nervous.

"I do, and order the same for this lady Robert, thank you", Bane said, sending the man off. I looked around for a bit, not really feeling comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he wore his mask. Or maybe I just still feared him as much as I did before. But I just couldn't shake my nerves off of me.

"There will come no harm to you tonight, or any other night for that matter. Do you trust me on that, my dear?" Bane suddenly spoke. He must have noticed my nerves.

I nodded and placed my hands in my lap to keep them from fidgeting with the napkin on the table.

"Tell me Roxeanne, how are you feeling?" he then asked. It was a question I had not seen coming at all.

"Uhm- Good?", I hesitantly answered. I saw how Bane cocked his head to the side and watched me closely.

"You don't need to weigh every word you say to me, my dear. I want you to let me in", he said.

I swallowed. How did he expect me to do that?

"I- That's not something that comes naturally", I then said. He raised his brows.

"Does that come from this sudden change in your life? Or because you've lived a life walking on egg shells?", he asked me. I wondered if my thoughts were placed on my forehead. How did he knew this?

"Both, I guess", I then said. I adverted my eyes from his. All I could do was stare in his eyes, with him having that mask on. But his eyes were just too intense right now.

"Tell me about your life, I want to know", he said. I quickly met his eyes before I started onto the table.

"I don't really like to talk about it", I softly said.

"Look at me", he said, his voice dark because of the mask, but his tone was gentle, almost caring.

I did as I was told, meeting his eyes.

"There's nothing about you I don't want to know. You can tell me everything. Just be honest with me."

I bit my lip and then thought of where to begin, I had no clue.

"Uhm- I don't know what to tell you, what do you want to know?", I then asked, my voice quiet enough for him to miss, but he, of course, heard me.

"Tell me about your parents, your life before me", he said.

I was not proud of my life so far, I didn't felt the need to share it.

"My parents… I have only ever known my dad. My mom died giving birth to me. He- He was not exactly a – a father figure." I hammered.

Bane seemed very interested.

"Why not?", he asked me.

I took a minute to try and form the words in my head.

"He- he was always drunk. An alcoholic. Since I was twelve I always had jobs to keep food on the table", I then said. I had watched everywhere but his eyes while telling this, but when I met his eyes… They held so much intensity, I had to break the contact.

"What kind of jobs?", he asked after a minute. It seemed he needed to get himself together. I wondered why.

"I have worked on the market, in stores, babysitting and then I got asked to sing in that café", I honestly told him. It felt like I was make myself more vulnerable by telling him my life story, but it also made me feel free, understood.

Bane nodded, suddenly letting his hands roam to table to take mine in his much larger ones.

"You will never have to struggle for food again, my love. I promise to keep you safe, and take care of you", I suddenly felt even more nervous, seeing how he meant every word he said.

"Will you sing for me?", he then asked me.

"Here?", I asked him, my voice even higher because of my disbelief.

He chuckled and released my hands.

"Tonight, at home", he then specified. I again bit my lip. I didn't wanted to sing anymore, I just didn't felt like it.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I- just don't feel like it", I said to him.

He stilled for a second, weighing his words.

"What about you?", I then asked. Hoping to change the subject.

I saw he was surprised I asked about him.

"What about me?", he then asked me back, amusement readable in his eyes.

"I think it's only fair if I tell you about my life, you share yours with me too", I said, trying to keep my nerves together.

I could tell he liked my sassiness, I think he even smiled.

"My life has only started recently", he said. I swallowed and expected him to tell me that it was because he just had kidnapped me.

"I have spent most of my life in the worst place on this planet you can ever imagine. It was hell. But now, having you by my side and my life starting. I'm feeling alive."

I blinked twice before I finally understood his words.

"Hell?" I asked. We both stayed silent because on that moment our food arrived and the waiter named Robert placed everything on the table.

When he left, Bane's eyes took hold of mine once more.

"Yes, it was hell. I don't want to drag you into my past, but I am willing to answer all your other questions."

I raised my eye brows. Really?

"That's if you will sing for me tonight", he then added, his voice filled with amusement.

I knew he was up to something. Well maybe it was better to sing then to do other certain things…

"Fine, I will sing. But then you will answer every question I have?", I asked him. He nodded and waited patiently.

"Okay. Then tell me about why Ann has seen you on TV, terrorising Gotham", I said. I hoped that wasn't off limits.

He laughed, but then answered me.

"I didn't terrorise Gotham, my dove. I am setting it free. The rich and powerful have ruled for too long. That will come to an end. I want to create a better world, for you and me to live in. And it's starting right now", he said. I got shivers from the way he was talking to me. He really meant what he said.

The rest of the evening we enjoyed dinner, and while he did answer all my questions, none made me feel better.

Later that night, when we were home again, Roger was the only one still awake and sitting in the kitchen.

"Good evening", he said, standing from his chair to walk over toward us. I instantly took a step closer to Bane, remembering our little 'interaction' from earlier today.

As if Bane noticed he placed his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"Barsad has visit us tonight, he wanted to meet up with you", Roger said, his eyes darting from Bane's to mine.

"I'll contact him, thank you Roger", Bane said, helping me out of my jacket and leading me up the stairs. I was still with my mind by dinner when Bane locked the bedroom door behind us and apparently had asked me a question.

"Uhm- sorry I didn't catch that", I said.

Bane took a step closer towards me before asking me once more

"Has Roger bothered you lately?", he asked me, his eyes glued to mine for an honest answer. I swallowed. What should I tell him.

"Why would you ask that?", I asked him, watching how he took off his mask and placed it on his nightstand.

"So you just wanted to be close, just now in the hallway?", he taunted me, slowly making his way over towards me.

I took a small step backwards, but his 2 steps had already cornered me into the wall.

"Tell me", he said, his face right before mine, his lips brushing mine.

"He- he was annoying me today", I then spilled. Shit, I didn't wanted to tell him anything about it!

"How was he annoying you?", Bane asked, kissing my cheek and jaw.

I already understood he was going to try and make us comfortable around each other again tonight. I didn't liked the idea of it.

"He keeps provoking me when you're gone. Today he even tried to…"I couldn't say it. Could I?

"He tried what?", Bane asked me, suddenly anger in his voice. I shivered.

"Kissing me", I answered. I felt how Bane pulled himself back from me and watched my face closely for any sign of a lie. He found none.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked me. I know knew he was angry, I could see it on his face.

"He- threatened me to tell you I misbehaved."

Bane's angry expression only grew more dangerous and terrifying.

"From now on, I want you to tell me exactly when something like this happens. Understood?", He asked me. I quickly nodded.

Bane nodded too, releasing me to turn around and unlock the door.

"I'll be back within a few minutes."

And with that I was left alone in this room. I looked around and wondered what I should do. I could not hear anybody in the house talk or move. I wondered what Bane was doing down there with Roger.

After a few minutes I undressed and pulled my comfy outfit on. I made my way over to the bed and sat down. For some reason I felt uneasy, wondering how Bane would be when he returned.

Luckily for me, I didn't had to wait very long.

Bane was back within the 15 minutes he had promised me. He very calmly opened the door and locked it behind him. I just sat and watched.

"Come here", he then spoke. His voice was calm, his tone gentle. I did what he asked and walked until I stood before him.

"I want you to undress", he then said. My eyes grew wide as I took a step backwards. Not this again.

"Do you want me to do it for you?", he then asked, I heard the subtle warning in his voice.

I tried pleading him with my eyes, but he was determined. I turned myself sideways as I pulled my t-shirt and yoga pants off. My little top and panties were a little harder for me to remove.

"Turn", Bane then said before I even tried to take my underwear off. I did what he bid and watched his eyes scan my body.

"Roger told me exactly what happened this afternoon. He also told me he gently placed you up against the wall. Now come closer and show me you have no bruises on your body from it", he said, still watching me closely.

I took a step closer towards him and then looked down my body. I knew his rough handling had left some bruises. I could feel them.

Bane's hands gently traced my waist and back, stopping on the bit that hurt.

"This will be the last time Roger has mistreated you", he promised himself more then he promised me.

I turned and watched him, not sure what he wanted from me.

"Undress and wait for me in bed", he then said, releasing me from his hold and walking into the bathroom.

Undress? More?!

I slowly complied and buried myself between the sheets. I then remembered the birth control I was supposed to take and slowly pulled myself upwards to take the first pill out of the box. I swallowed it and then buried myself once more. Hoping Bane just wanted to sleep.

I watched him approach from the bathroom, only wearing his boxers. He was holding something in his hands, but I could not see what it was.

He entered the bed and pulled the blankets slightly from me, kissing me deeply. His hands found my breasts and he fondled them with great care.

He brought his mouth towards my left breast, licking my nipple before he suddenly sucked on it.

"You like that?", he asked me, his face suddenly right before mine. I just nodded, and shivered. I prayed he wouldn't rape me tonight. That thing would never fit inside me without me ripping. I just knew.

"Good, now lie on your back and enjoy", he said, turning to take something from his nightstand.

"What's that?" I asked him, my voice betraying how I felt. He was on top of me before I knew it, his arms keeping me close.

"You'll see, now close your eyes and relax, enjoy", he said, waiting for me to close my eyes. I almost could not bring myself to close them. What was he going to do to me?

I felt how he moved until he had placed himself lower on the bed, closer to my centre. His hand massaged my knees and then my thighs, before he gently parted my legs. I tried to close them, but he was stronger than me.

"Relax yourself, earlier today you said you trusted me", he said. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. But I had no clue how.

I then heard some ruffling and felt him move around on the bed. I really hoped it was nothing horrible.

I then felt him part my legs even more, his skilled fingers feeling me up. I shivered from his touch, but tried to keep myself still. He slowly let his finger slit from my clit to my entrance.

"Good girl", I heard him whisper before I felt something cold and wet enter me. He was pushing something cold all the way inside of my vagina. I wondered what and why. It didn't hurt, but I did felt filled.

His finger kept the object in place before he started rubbing my clit.

He then slowly pulled the object out of me, only to enter me again. I understood he was stretching me, using something smaller than his own member.

"Now don't fight it, I want you to come, my love", he said. I then felt his tongue on my clit. He sucked and licked me, all the while pumping me with the object.

It didn't even took me long to finish. I came around the stick inside of me, his mouth sucking me until I stilled.

He kept his hand on my entrance, keeping the object inside me, while he moved away from my clit.

He then pulled my legs up, closed them with the objects still inside, it tightened me. He again pumped me with it, slower this time and without the stimulation of his mouth on me.

"How does this feel? Hmm?", he asked. I opened my eyes and saw he was looking down on me, his one hand holding my legs up, the other working me.

"Tell me", he then urged me, stilling the object inside of me.

"It's – pleasurable."

I saw his smile before he pulled the stick out of me, revealing a metal stick. He then placed my legs down, but open as he moved towards the nightstand once more. I saw him place this stick away, but he took a thicker one and moved back to me. I swallowed.

I also saw a small bottle in his hands.

He opened the bottle and juiced the metal stick with a substance that only could be lubrication. He then placed the stick at my entrance, slowly pushing the head inside.

"This will stretch you, we will take this slow. Tell me how far I can go without hurting you", he told me, still pushing the stick further and further.

At first it felt funny, I felt myself open up a little more in order to let the thing enter me. But when he was halfway, it started to sting.

"Stop", I said suddenly. I had my eyes closed tightly, not knowing how to move away from the stinging sensation.

He stilled and pulled the stick back. I was relieved when he moved away from me, but then I felt something probe me again.

"This one is much smaller, relax", he said, feeling how tensed I had become.

The thing he was pushing into me now felt a little different, with little bubbles on the sides or something. I realised to late this was not just a stick.

I felt how he turned the thing inside of me, placing something against my clit as well. Then I heard a machine sound and felt my inside being massaged by the thing.

It was not only inside of me, but also firmly placed against my most sensitive area. I was going mad. I tried to bring my hand down to grab his, but he was faster. He catched my hands with one of his and turned me on my stomach, closing my legs and holding my hands firmly.

"I didn't even needed to lubricate it for you. Don't tell me you don't enjoy it", he said. I felt myself once again reach my climax, the vibrator throbbed inside me. Bane held my hands with one of his, the other was going between my legs, tracing the vibrator between my lips.

"You're soaking", he told me, his touch driving me over the edge. I came hard and shuddered violently, trying to push the thing out of me, but Bane took hold of the thing, turning it away from my clit, but keeping it inside of me and still vibrating.

"We will do this as long as you're ready to take me. And with you being this wet, it won't be long."

I shivered from his words, feeling his finger gently touching my clit. I was too sensitive and tried to move away.

"Now open your legs for me", he said. I slowly complied, although I found it hard to because of the vibrator.

Bane opened my legs even wider, and waited for a few minutes. I wondered why.

He then slowly pulled the vibrator out of me, turning it off.

The sensation of it being pulled out of me made me come once more. I closed my eyes tightly, when I heard him place the stuff away and cover me with his body.

"That will do for tonight, my love. You did well."

He placed his leg between mine, his arm pulling me flush against his chest. I felt his hand wonder between my legs for a moment, before he brought his mouth next to my ear.

"My, my you are easily aroused, are you not?", he asked me then. I shuddered as an answer. His chuckle was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Dundundun…. So Bane always gets what he wants right? Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I worked really hard on it!**

**Tessa.  
**


End file.
